Point of View
by KaseyyPenguin
Summary: Kasey and Tabitha move to England to start a band. They move in with Kasey's sister Emily, who is dateing Tom Fletcher from Mcfly. Sparks fly, hearts are broken, and danger starts as Kasey and Danny take a liking for each other.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

***Kara's point of view***

I tried my best to avoid this. I was trying to restrain four girls from fighting but it was impossible. I grabbed Tabitha by her arm, pulling her back, while pushing Kelsey with my other hand. Tabitha was doing a number on Kelsey's hair and face while Kelsey punched her hard in the stomach repeatedly. Beside them, Kasey had Brittany in a headlock as Brittany jammed the heel of her pump into Kasey's foot. At that moment, thankfully, Shann walked in. She was able to hold back Kasey and Brittany as I held the other two at bay.

***Kasey's point of view***

I guess we should explain how all of this started huh?

_***Back in May***_

"I now present the class of 2008!" Mr. Johnson, the principle of our school, shouted as me, Kasey Williams, and the rest of my senior piers, including my best friend, Tabitha Hutsell, and both of our boyfriends threw our hats in the air. "I present you as high school graduates and I hope you find great success in your future careers, collage years, or whatever life style you choose to pursue! Good luck class of 08!" He finished with a smile.

I ran up to Tabitha and squeezed her in a hug. "We're free! Finally free!" I said smiling big. "I know! It's sooo exciting!" she said We changed out of our "Caps and Gowns", hooked, arms and walked out to meet up with my parents for the dreaded pictures with our diplomas proudly in our hands. Tabitha's face dropped when she saw her mom waiting beside mine with her normal pissed off expression. She always ruined everything.

"Tabitha! Why the hell did you where that? I told you I hated that damn shirt!"

At that moment, our boyfriends walked up. Both guys were still in their "Caps and Gowns." Kevin Cullen, my man, put both hands on my face and kissed me. Matthew Sheckler Tabitha's boyfriend, looked longingly at her and said "I LOVE that shirt on you." She laughed, knowing that it pissed her mom off majorly. She walked up to him and kissed him. He smirked and he walked behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist.

My mom must have felt the heat coming from Mrs. Hutsell's ears because she quickly brought up the idea of pictures. I hated this part. I sighed but held up my diploma and posed with my friends.

***A month later***

***Tabitha's point of view***

Me, holding my youngest brother, and Matt were sitting on the couch watching TV when my momma got home. We quickly picked up the latest mess made it the living room. I looked around, everything was spotless. I put Nick into bed with his cup. The rest of my brothers and sisters were at my Grandma's, so them, I didn't have to worry about. Matt hide in the closet because she never allowed him over. I sat on the couch and continued watching TV.

She walked in and immediately started bitching. I still sat on the couch, not saying a word. She walked up and grabbed me by the hair and yells "Stand the fuck up! Your not supposed to be sitting around when you have a baby to watch and a house to clean!!" I looked at her with hatred on my face. "I cleaned your house and watched Nick! I clean and watch the kids more that you do! Nick is in bed and your house is still clean!" She raised her hand and slapped me hard against my face. She does that often and I was used to it. " Don't you raise your voice at me," she snarled. "I haven't raised my voice and you but I should!" She punched me. Now that she doesn't do often. I fell to the floor and Matt burst out of the closet.

He picked me up and sat me on the couch. He turned to my mother and started yelling at her. She looked at me when he was finished and said, "I'm going to get food. When I get home, he better be gone and you have better have straightened your attitude" With that she left.

When daddy got home I told him that I was moving out. He looked sad but knew that I had to get away from here. I told him that I would visit him, my brothers, and sisters when I could and write when I couldn't. He understood, hugged me, and left me to my thoughts. I called Kasey and explained my situation. She immediately told me I could come stay with her. I packed my stuff and left.

***A week later***

***Kasey's point of view***

I had been saving up my money for quite awhile and I had enough to fly comfortably, first class, to England for both Tabitha and me. We were going to live with my sister Emily. I had never anticipated being so deeply involved with Kevin, and I'm sure Tabby felt the same for Matt.

I ended up buying four third class tickets. I called up my sister and made sure her and Tom, her boyfriend, didn't mind us bringing them along. She said it wouldn't be no problem at all.

We were all ready to go by early July. We left on July 10th, after having a killer 4th of July party,and we were all extremely excited. Tabitha, Matt, and Kevin were all hyper and crazy. I, on the other hand, could not stay awake! Being inside anything that moves made me sleepy. I slept the entire way there. My head rested comfortably on Kevin's shoulder.

***In England***

***Emily's point of view***

I was running around the house trying to get ready before I had to go pick up Kasey, Tabitha, and their boyfriends from the train station. Kasey is my sister and Tabitha has been her best friends since the could walk. I made Tom go up and prepare the guest rooms while I finished. When I was done I walked up and slapped the bums that were asleep on my couch. "Danny! Dougie! Get your arses up! Were leaving for the station!" They both stirred and said that they were up. They had to go as well because Tom's mini wouldn't hold everyone. Tom and I left in the mini and Danny and Dougie left in Dougies's car.

When Tom and I got there they were waiting by the benches. Kasey and her boyfriend, Kevin I assumed, were sitting on the closest bench to the exit, watching Tabitha and her boyfriend, Matt I think, skateboarding around the station. Kasey then turned at looked me and a big smiled formed on her face. She stood up, catching Tabitha's attention, and both girls ran up to us, leaving the boyfriends dumbfounded. They both in turn gave me a big hug and I then introduced them to Tom. The boyfriends finally walked up and I looked around to find and introduce Danny and Dougie. They were no where in sight.

We all continued to talk and get to know each other. Tom was saying something when both Kasey's and Tabitha's mouths dropped. I turned to look behind me. Dougie and Danny were walking up. I snickered and started, "Kasey this is Danny and Dougie. Danny and Dougie this is Kasey. Tabitha this is Danny and Dougie. Danny and Dougie this is Tabitha. God my mouth hurts" Everyone laughed.

I could tell that Kasey and Danny was getting along great. Kevin looked alittle jealous but I could tell he though Danny was cool as well. Dougie ran and got his skateboard out of his car and started skating with Tabitha and Matt. Matt looked suspiciously at Dougie for awhile but after he saw how good Dougie was on a board suspicion turned into amazement.

It took awhile to get everyone into a car and get going but I finally managed it. We then headed out to mine and Tom's house to get them settled in.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

***Kasey's point of view***

Emily and Tom's place was nice. It wasn't too fancy but it was really nice. Both Tom and Emily must have had well paying jobs. Emily showed me and Kevin to our room while Tom showed Tabby and Matt to theirs. "Here is where you two will be staying" Emily said as she opened the door to a clean spacey room with a king size bed, closet, TV, two chairs, and a reading lamp. She knew me well. She handed me a box of tacks and said with a smirk "When you've settled in just come down stairs" Yes, she knew me well. "You bet" I replied laughing. I sat down my bags and immediately started hanging up all my posters. Kevin handed me his posters and he began to put away all our stuff.

***Tabitha's point of view***

It didn't take long for me and Matt to get settled in. We were back downstairs within twenty minutes. Me, Matt, Emily, Tom, Danny, and Dougie all sat downstairs talking while waiting for Kasey and Kevin. About ten minutes after I sat down, Kevin started coming down the stairs alone. I looked questioningly at him. "She kicked me out" he said. Emily and me laughed. Kasey was special. She liked to make the room she stayed in perfect. It had to represent her. Danny smiled, and boy, he could kill someone with that smile, and said "Tom, mate, I have to wee so badly." "Then go! Don't piss yourself on my couch! Go on, go!" Tom replied urgently. Danny jumped up and ran up the stairs.

***Danny's point of view***

When I got to the top of the stairs I looked back to make sure no one was looking and instead of going the way of the bathroom I went the opposite direction. I stopped in front of Kasey's room. She was putting up posters. She put the last tack in a "Simple Plan" poster. I leaned against the doorway and watched her work. It was soo funny watching her fix pictures that were even slightly crooked. She reached down to get a tack but slipped. She was headed fast to the ground but, thankfully, I was quicker and I caught her. Her face was hilarious. Her expression was priceless. It was shocked, embarrassed, but beautiful. Shame that she was taken. Hell, shame I was taken. It was bad news that I had a thing for her.

She stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room and started working, pretending to be busy. The amazing thing is, with her being from America, she has no idea who I am. She wasn't giggly and obsessed around me and it was nice. I remember when Tom and Emily got together. She hadn't heard of Mcfly either and was fresh from America. She had a southern, North American accent (complicated right). Kasey talked the same way.

"So, why have you come to England?" I asked her. "I want to pursue a music career and I've heard great things about England and music. We only have a two person band at the moment but I hope to fix that here as well" she said. "Really?! What do you play?" "I sing and play bass guitar" "I can play a little on bass. I'm good on electric and acoustic. I can sing a little too as well." I was trying not to gloat and be vague. "Wow, really! Maybe you could help me." It was an innocent enough request but I sensed other motives behind it, yet, I couldn't help but want to. "Sure. Anytime" I said with a smirk.

At that moment my phone rang. I looked down and saw "Brittany" flashing across the screen. I looked up at Kasey and ignored the call. "You gonna take that?" she questioned. "No, wasn't really important. I'll call back later" I smiled. "Hold on, alright?" She looked confused but agreed. I ran to Tom's room and swiped his electric guitar and hoped she had an multi plug amp. She smiled when I walked in. She quickly pulled out a orange bass with band stickers and sketches all over it. Next thing I knew she was pulling a HUGE amp out of the closet. How had I missed that coming in? It was definitely multi plug! We both hooked up our guitars and she pulled out some sheet music. I was good a sight reading so she started playing and I soon jumped in.

The music her and Tabitha had come up with was wicked good. The lyrics were even better. When she started singing along I actually messed up. She was really amazing. I picked back up and I realized how truly amazing the song itself really was.

***Tabitha's point of view***

Danny was taking quite a long time to use the bathroom. We were all wondering that same thing but no one said a thing. Before long we started hearing music coming from upstairs. It was one of the songs me and Kasey had written together. But the weird part was that I could hear an electric playing along. Then I heard a male voice start to sing along. The voice was kick ass and very amazing. Was it Danny? "What song is Danny up there singing?" Emily asked the group. I guess it was Danny then. "That's our song! Mine and Kasey's. It's called 'I don't wanna have to'" I explained. "Ohh! Lets go listen!! Please!" Dougie said, jumping up like an excited little kid. "Yeah, lets go" Emily and Tom said together. I stood up and followed them. Matt and Kevin both caught up with me. "Wow! Ya'll never let us hear that song!" Matt said with a weird smile. I started to reply but Kevin's jealous ass expression caught my eye. I tried not to laugh at him.

By the time we got to the room they had gotten to the Bridge of the song. Their voices went really well together but mine fit better damn it! They were so rapped up in the song that they hadn't even noticed us walk in. The song ended with a nice bass note. Danny looked up admiringly at Kasey and said "Wow! That was amazing!" "I…you…wow! Your voice is amazing! And You just completely sight read the song that took us forever to write and nailed it!" she said, clearly amazed. "It is an amazing song." he said to her with his eyes clearly fixed on her lips. Kevin couldn't take it. He wiped off his jealous look, walked up to her, kissed her (to her surprise), and told her how amazing that was.

I was trying SOOO fucking hard not to laugh. It seemed to get harder by the minute. Kevin then turned to Danny, smile a shit eating grin and stuck out his hand, inviting Danny to shake it. Danny had a idiotic, dumb, shocked look on his face. He got it together quickly and shook Kevin's hand. And then I busted out laughing. Kasey's face had pushed me over the edge. She had her hand over her lips, shocked about Kevin randomly walking over and kissing her, and she was staring at Danny and then at Kevin and back and forth. She looked like a lost dog. It was funny as hell!! Everyone turned to look at me and it only made it worse. Matt looked at me and then he started laughing. Before long everyone in the room was laughing. Three laughs were clearly forced, but I think that my ears only detected that one.

***Kasey's point of view***

Everybody but me and Kevin had left our room. Danny had been the first to slip out. I really liked Kevin, loved even but there was something there with Danny. I couldn't help but feel it. I had definitely wanted to kiss Danny right then. I can't deny that. I don't know if I would have or not. I would like to say that I am not that kind of heartless bitch but there was something about Danny that made it really hard to control myself. "What the fuck was that, huh?" Kevin yelled at me. I flinched. "We were just singing! What did you think?!" I quickly yelled back. "It didn't look like "just singing" to me. You looked like your were fixing to lay him out on the fucking bed!!!" "Oh, don't you give me any of that bullshit. Your just being that over jealous asshole that got us in almost every fight we've ever had!"

It went on like that for awhile, but he finally tired his ass out. Backs turned we laid down on the bed. I waited until he fell asleep and then crept out of the room. I had no idea which room Tabitha was in. I would just have to find out the hard way huh? I walked down the hall and raised my fist to knock on the door. It swung open to reveal Tabitha already standing there. "I knew you would be coming at some point" she said quietly with a giggle. "Yeah, well, I needed it" I sighed. She was about to close the door when Matt woke up and got up to go to the bathroom. He was butt ass naked! He slipped on his boxers and turned around to see me and Tabitha at the door. I was laughing and Tabitha was blushing SOO bad. His jaw dropped but he obviously really had to go. He ran to the bathroom. "Just what were ya'll doing in here!" I whispered between laughs. "I….we….nothing…I swear!" she said. I still laughed. She hooked arms with me and quickly guided me down the stairs.

When we sat on the couch I tried to ask more about Matt, her, and the naked ass in their bed but she cleverly changed the subject before I had even opened my mouth. "So, I heard the fight between you and Kevin. Everyone heard it. Danny looked so upset. He thinks it's all his fault." she told me. "What?! No, it was my fault. Hell, I don't even know if it is a fault. God, there is something about him that makes me crazy. It only got worse when he sung with me. You should have walked up and slapped the shit out of me. I needed it." I laughed. "Yeah, maybe. I just hope Danny is ok." she said.

I jumped up. I headed toward the stairs. "What the hell are you doing" she whisper screamed at me. "I'm going to call Danny!" I said. "Oh yeah, sure you are" she laughed "No, I'm serious!" I said. "How in the hell are you going to get his number?" she challenged me. "I'm going to borrow my sister's cell. She has to have the number in there!" I said. "This can't be good!" I heard her whisper before I shot up the stairs.

I knew my room and Tabitha's room. So that only left one to be Emily and Tom's. She ALWAYS kept her cell on the bedside table. She had been that way ever since she was old enough to have one. I knew she was a heavy sleeper. I just hoped Tom was the same. I crept in and felt around me. I was really clumsy and now was not the time to show it. I went slowly into the room and looked toward the bed. I would have to go all the way around to get to her side of the bed. Damn her.

I was soooo ninja!! I got the phone and got out! It was awesome. I shut the door and ran to the living room. And of course…I had to fall at least once, and it had to be on a stair. I lifted my self off the floor to see Tabitha laughing at me. "Hey! Shut up and help me to the couch you hefer!" I whispered. Of course she didn't. When I finally sat down on the couch I started scrolling through her contacts. I found his name and number along with Dougie, Tom, and a guy named Harry's. They were in the "Mcfly" category? "What the fuck is Mcfly?" I said aloud. "Maybe it's a rapping fly?! You know! Like Mchammer! Stop! Hammer time! Dundundundun DUNT DUNT DUNT DUNT can't touch this!" Tabitha laughed. "You idiot" I said holding back a laugh.

I pressed the call button and sat in a awkward silence as it rang. Danny's flawless voice answered the phone and said:

"Ello" God….he sounded good.

"Um, Danny. It's, uh, Kasey. You know…Emily's sister."

"Yeah, I know who you are. And I'm really sorry about causing a fight between you and that Kevin guy."

"No! You didn't do anything. It wasn't anyone's fault. Kevin was just being overly jealous."

That's when I heard it for the first time. The most annoying sound in this whole fucking world. "Danny, baby! Who is calling you this time of night. You don't need to bother answering. It is probably an over excited fan who got your number!" Fan? "Come back to bed!" the annoying thing said. "I, uh, one minute." he shouted back to it.

"Um, sorry that was my girl…uh…that was Brittany." he stammered

"Oh, I…um….I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll let you go back then. Night."

"Oh, oh ok. Night."

CLICK.

***Danny's point of view***

I was so pissed that I had left myself get so carried away with Kasey. Nothing had happened, yet, but I'm almost sure something would have. I had tired to stay at Tom's house but their fight was weighing down on my conscience. I had Dougie drop me off on his way home. Brittany had let herself in again. I had given her a key so I was used to it but I guess I hoped to have the house alone tonight. I had went straight up to my room, got undressed, slipped on some pajama bottoms and got into bed. Brittany joined me and had her arm around my waist and her head rested on my back. She had started kissing my neck when my phone rang. I was, tonight, thankful for the distraction. I looked at Brittany with fake apologetic eyes and walked to the living room to take the call.

"Ello"

"Um, Danny, It's Kasey. You know…Emily's sister" Of course I know that.

"Yeah, I know who you are. And I'm really sorry about causing a fight between you and that Kevin guy." I should have held back.

"No! You didn't do anything. It wasn't anyone's fault. Kevin was just being overly jealous.

That is when Brittany had to come out. "Danny, baby! Who is calling you this time of night. You don't need to bother answering. It is probably an over excited fan who got your number!" Shit! "Come back to bed!" she finished

"I, uh, one minute." I shouted to her.

"Um, sorry that was my girl…uh…that was Brittany." I forced out.

"Oh, I…um…I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll let you go back then. Night."

"Oh, oh ok. Night."

CLICK.

Just like that she hung up. This whole thing was going to be a problem to me and definitely for Brittany and Kevin.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

***Kasey's point of view***

My hands were tangled in gorgeous brown, curly hair. My eyes were locked with amazing blue eyes. My eyes darted down to that gorgeous smile. I couldn't control it. My hands acted on their own…pulling him closer to me. Next thing I knew…I was kissing him. I was kissing him and I didn't want to stop. But I should! Kevin! What the fuck was I doing! My heart didn't care but my head was telling me how wrong this was. "I can't stop!!" I screamed.

I woke up sweaty and stuck to the covers. Kevin was still asleep with his back to me. I peeled myself out of the bed and headed for the shower.

***Tabitha's point of view***

"What the fuck" I mumbled and I rolled out of my bed and into the floor. 7:10. I had heard someone screaming. Matt was knocked out next to me, oblivious to everything around him. I stumbled to the door and peeked outside. Kasey was headed to the bathroom. I don't think I even want to know about the dream she had. I turned around and went back to bed.

…

I woke up and looked for my watch. 7:25. Ugh! Why couldn't I sleep. I quietly got up, put on a comfy pair of my skating shorts and a one of my tanks. I slipped on my "Air walks" and grabbed my board. I silently slipped out of my room, down the stairs, and out of the house. I took a deep breath of fresh air and hopped on my board. The wind felt good. I got to this wicked hill and stopped. I looked around and the coast appeared to be clear. I sat my board on the hill, kicked off, and closed my eyes. It felt like falling and I loved it. I could feel the my board vibrating as it finished the hill and started slowing down on the flat part of the road.

I was starting to open my eyes when I crashed. I flew backwards and landed flat on my ass. "What did I run into?" I asked aloud. "Me. You crashed into me" said a voice from about two feet in front of me. I looked up to see Dougie staring back at me. He never broke eye contact but continued dusting himself off. He must have fell too. He extended his hand to me an said "Need a hand?" "Oh, right" I pushed myself up and realized how bad my butt really hurt. "Ow" I whispered. "Yeah, "Ow"! You fell really hard" "Sorry by the way" I blushed. "Oh it's not a big deal. I'm a skater too. I know what it's like to fall", he said flashing me his adorable smile.

He reached down and picked up my board. "Wicked design! Where did you get this?" he asked. I blushed, "I made it." "No fucking way! That's amazing!" he said in awe. "Thanks" I replied. "Do you want to come in to my house? It is just right here. I design my boards too and I would kill if you would come in and help me with one." he offered. I couldn't refuse him! It would be rude. "Sure why not!" I said as I followed him in.

***Danny's point of view***

I woke up and quickly put my boxers back on. Brittany had jumped on me as soon as I walked back into my room. It was good. It was always good but my head hadn't really been in it. Thankfully she was still asleep. I showered, freshened up, and went outside. I felt like walking today. I didn't pay attention to direction, I just walked around in Mcfly Village. Everyone called it that because all four of us had a flat on this street. We needed our space but we like being close if one of us had an inspiration.

Before I even thought about where I was going I recognized Tom's house. Shit. I couldn't walk off now. Not when my head was in there anyways. I knew where Tom hid the spare key and I knew I would do it anyways so I turned the knob and was surprised to find it already unlocked, but I went on it. "Tom, mate, you up? Emily? Anyone?" I shouted out. Nothing. I sighed, shut the door, and walked to the living room. I grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. I saw our newest video playing and smiled. I loved my job. I started singing along to "One For The Radio" and headed toward the kitchen.

Before long another voice joined me. It was Emily. "Hiya, Emily!" I said giving her a big hug. "Hiya, Danny" she replied with a laugh. "Is is conceded to stand around singing your own songs?" I asked. "Maybe a little" she joked. "Ugh! Fuck!" I said loudly with a smile. "What's up with you" she asked concerned. "Well, for once I actally wish I wasn't in Mcfly." "Why would you wish that?!" "Well, mostly because I don't want Kasey to know who I am. It is frustrating! I know she has a boyfriend but I can't help but want her and you know how I am. I am reckless and crazy. I am going to fuck something up and I know it. And being in Mcfly is going to be a bad thing when she finds out." I vented. "You being in Mcfly won't matter to her. She is my sister and I honestly don't think she would care, but I'll talk to Tom. It won't be me or him that mentions it to her. If she finds out on her own, which won't be hard to do here, there is nothing I can do. I won't lie to her." she said

Tom rounded the corner fast, hugged Emily and kissed her deeply. They both smiled like love sick idiots and then he turned to me. "Yeah, what she said. I won't say anything but I won't lie if she asks directly" he said. I nodded in agreement. At that moment Dougie and Tabitha walked through the door. Me, Tom, and Emily all looked at them questioningly. "We were just skating." Tabitha said and turned toward the stairs and shot up like a bat out of hell. Dougie told us about the crash and I talked to him and the not telling who we were thing. He said the same thing Tom and Emily had said. He also reminded to me call Harry. "Right!" I laughed. I dialed the number and waited. Tom rushed me out of the kitchen as him and Emily started cooking. Dougie and me plopped on the couch.

"Ello?"

"Ah! Harry, mate, what's happening?"

"Nothing really you?"

"Same. Hey, why don't you and Shann come over to Tom's for Breakfast? You need to meet Emily's sister and I need to talk to you two."

"Uh, sure, let me run it by Shann."

"Great! Oh and if you do come could you stop by and pick up Kara? She needs to hear this too. Tell her to also bring her guitar. I have an idea. Oh and Doug asked if you could pick up his sis too"

"Sure. See you in a bit. Bye"

"Bye"

…

Harry, Shann, Kara, my sister, and Kailey, Dougie's sister, finally all got here and sat down. "Dan!" Kara sang while running up to and strangling me in a hug. Kailey hugged and sat by Dougie while Harry and Shann sat on the love seat holding hands. I didn't know where to start. I stuttered a few times but Emily really helped me out. She told them about our music session, the feelings, the fight between Kasey and Kevin, and that I didn't want them to tell her we were part of Mcfly.

They looked as puzzled as I felt. It was never like this for me. It might sound bad but I had never been in love and I was usually in relationships for fun and sex. But the fucked up thing was….I didn't even really know this bird. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard people coming down the stairs. It was all four of them. Kasey, Kevin, Tabitha, and Matt all slouched over to where we sat. Tabitha and Matt looked rough, like something had went down and they just threw themselves together. I held in a laugh. Kevin had a forced look of calm on his face. I don't think he fooled anyone. Kasey looked tired. She looked like she did not get enough sleep. She looked how I felt. I looked down at my feet.

After Brittany seducing me and the restlessness I didn't sleep much either. I looked up at her again, but she was already looking at me. Our eyes met for only a little while but it made my heart jump. I looked away. My eyes landed on Kara and then I remembered. "Hey! You said you needed another guitarist for your band right?" I asked Kasey and Tabitha. "Yeah? That and a drummer" they both replied together. "Well, my sister can play guitar. I started teaching her ever since she could hold my quitar. She can sing damn good as well." I said. "Oh wow really! What's your sisters name?" Tabitha asked. "Hi! I'm Kara", she popped up and said. "I see you got your guitar with you. Care to play for us?" Kasey asked. "Sure!" she smiled. She started playing a familiar song. Familiar to me anyways since I wrote it with her….

"Life is getting harder day by day. And I don't know what to do what to say. And my mind, is getting weak every step I take. It's uncontrollable and they think I'm fake! Yeah! But I'm Not Alone!"

She continued so sing until the song ended. She had done brilliant. I told her so then too. Kasey smiled and then looked at Tabitha, who wore the very same smile. "That was absolutely amazing! Would you want to be in our band?" Kasey said, still smiling. "Oh yeah! Wow! My first band" she said with a squeal. "Now all we need is a drummer!" Tabitha said excitedly. "Well, I can play them" Shann spoke up. "Really?!" both Tabitha and Kasey yelled. "Yeah! Tom, mind if we hurry to your music room?" Shann asked. "Go right ahead" he said leading the way.

***Kasey's point of view***

Wow! Today had a bad start but it ended great! We have a complete band and now all we lack is new songs and a band name. We would work all that out tomorrow. I walked into the room Kevin and I stayed in and got undressed. I was just putting on my big sleeping shirt when Kevin walked it. I turned around, brushed my hair, and put it up. He walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was being overly jealous." he whispered in my ear. "I know but it's ok" I whispered back. He grabbed me by the arm and lead me to the bed. We both lied down and I wrapped myself in his arms. The next thing I remember I was having another dream about a curly haired man.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

***Brittany's point of view***

Kasey this, Kasey that! I was so fucking sick of hearing her fucking name! Danny went on and on about her songs, voice, talent, and anything else you could think of. He still paid me enough attention with many kisses, sex, and public support of "Better Than You", which was Kelsey's, Dougie's girlfriend, and my own stage name. We needed Mcfly right now, badly. But I had a feeling that BITCH was going to ruin something. And It didn't help that Danny's sister was becoming good friends with Kasey and her other friend. Kelsey and I had never met either of the girls but MY Danny and HER Dougie sure had. It was becoming quite the problem. It was time I met them.

……………

I reached up to knock on Danny's door. I knew him, Dougie, Tom, Emily, Harry, Shann, Kara, Kasey, and Tabitha were all there working on music. I stopped myself from hitting the door. Kelsey would want in on this. I got out my cell and called her quickly. She said she would be over in a few. I went back to my car and waited. She pulled up and walked over and tapped on my window. I got out and we both walked up and knocked on the door, together. Danny was the one to open the door. He had a big smile on his beyond gorgeous face like always. I think it got a bit bigger….not smaller….right? He leaned in a kissed me routinely but I put my hands around his head and made it deeper. There was no way I was giving in to a little peck, not right now, anyways. When I let go he smiled, again, grabbed my hand, and led us in.

I had no idea who was who. There was two extra guys that I hadn't anticipated on. Danny quickly gave us introductions. When he said her name I had to stop myself from puking. I also found out the two guys were Kasey and Tabitha's boyfriends. That would have to help us somehow right. They wouldn't fuck them over. Kelsey had her arm looped around mine and I felt it un-tense. She must have been thinking along the same lines. I still didn't like the bitch. Her eyes shifted to Danny way to much for my taste. Her boyfriend sat really close. He noticed it too.

***Kelsey's point of view***

Kasey and Tabitha were going to be a problem. Dougie wasn't to the point that he would leave me yet but he and her had something. But Danny and Kasey, they were bad. "Will you all excuse me? I have to use the ladies room." I said sweetly. "Ok babe" Dougie said giving me a kiss as I walked out. I shut the door to the bathroom and pulled out my cell.

"Hello, I would like to speak to Reporter Terry Smart, Please? Ok thanks, I'll hold." I sat there waiting for awhile but I eventually got through. "Hello, Terry dear! It's Kelsey Jean from 'Better Than You.'" I mentioned, letting him know that I was well connected. "Yes, Well, we will be leaving for our tour soon and I can promise you a exclusive interview. The thing is, I need a favor, first." He, of course, jumped at that opportunity and asked what he could do eagerly.

"Well, while we are away we need you to hire, or do it yourself if you prefer, to follow Danny Jones from Mcfly. Well, as you know, Danny is dating 'Better Than You' member Brittany Angeline. We have reason to think he might be cheating and I want you to somehow find out and provide me with proof upon my return here. If you put it in the newspaper before I approve it, You will lose a very good source. Goodbye Terry dear." With that I hung up and walked back into the living room.

I would fill Brittany in later. I knew he wasn't cheating yet but if he did, we would find out. I would not let that girl ruin what we were working on. Being the girlfriends of the Mcfly boys helped our career. We only needed to leech off them for a little while longer and then that would be old water under the bridge. Dougie was everything a girl could want and I intended to stay with him even after we made it to where I wanted to be and these girls would not mess up my perfect life.

--------

***Tabitha's point of view***

It had been two month since we moved to England and I found myself sneaking out almost every morning hoping to run into Dougie. I did quite a lot. He seemed to come out to run into me as well. Some days he didn't turn up but I just used that time to skate. Today, I woke up a 7 o'clock and got ready. I skated down the hill and stopped at the place I had crashed into him I noticed a HUGE bus in front of his house. I was staring in amazement when I heard two people talking and coming out of his house. I jumped behind the nearest bush.

"How long is your tour gonna be? When is the next time you'll be here?" Dougie asked the girl with him. She had blonde hair that was thrown into a messy bun and a nice figure. She had a preppy, expensive look. She was beyond fancy. "It is going to be a month before I'm back here but you're coming to see me in a week right, Baby?" she asked him. "Of course, Kelsey! I wouldn't miss it" he replied. "You better not. Me and Brittany have been to so many Mcfly shows that it is the least you can do. Not counting that you're my fucking boyfriend. You know better than not coming." she continued, rather rudely.

"I know! Me, Danny, Tom, and Harry appreciate you coming to our shows. Plus you know I have to be there to keep your energy going. Nothing else can make your blood boil then being with me." he said seductively. I flushed and looked through the hole in the bush. She leaned in and kissed him like only a slut could do, licked his lips, and ran inside. Like a lost dog, he followed. I sat there, dumbfounded. How could he be with such a BITCH! I had met her before and I wanted to bash her face in. I don't know how long I sat there but it was obviously long enough. Kelsey came walking out alone. She looked all around her and then dialed fast on her cell.

"Hey, Britt. Yeah, I just put the baby to bed. He couldn't resist me. Now don't forget to leave Danny with something to remember you by or that little whore that is staying at Tom's house might try something. I've seen the way she looks at Danny. Look! We need Mcfly or there will be no "Better Than You." We need them for our career. We have to secure our future. As, you already know, I have a reporter keeping an eye on Danny while his is in the public eye. He will already how loads following him because he is a member of Mcfly but this one isn't going to let Danny leave his sight. All he has to do is get one good kiss on photo and that will show that whore to mess with us. She'll probably fight with her boyfriend and run home like a baby" she said slamming the phone shut. I felt so sick. This girl, and obviously Danny's girlfriend, were more than bitches. I had no idea what to do. I waited until the bus drove off and ran up to the door.

***Kasey's point of view***

It was 8:25 AM. Me and Kara sat in the living room with Danny. Kevin, Matt, Tom, and Harry all went out to help Kevin and Matt look for a job. Emily and Shann went shopping, they were gone when I woke up. Danny, Kara, Me, and Tabitha all stayed behind. Tabitha went out this morning to skate just like every morning. Dougie was at home and Me, Danny, and Kara were working, here at Tom's house. Danny was helping us with this new song. I was singing my part when someone knocked on the door. Kara jump up and said "I'll get it. You two are on to something with that song! Don't stop!" Danny scooted closer and we continued writing. I was so into the song that I was completely out of it until I heard Kara shout, "Hey, watch your step, you tramp. Don't treat me like your door mat." I looked up to see a tall girl wit shoulder length brownish-blonde wavy hair. She was dressed up and decked out with expensive things. Danny tensed. It was Brittany, his girlfriend. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up to her. She kissed him hard, purposely in my face. She started whispering and began to lead him off somewhere.

They had only been gone for about 10 minutes when they came back into the living room. Danny looked the same. His hair wasn't messy and his shirt was on right. She looked just as clean but she made sure to pretend to re-button her shirt as she walked by me. I did not like her. Danny sat back down, but watched her leave. Before she reached the door she turned and said, "Thanks for the fun, Babe, I'll miss it while I'm on tour" and left. What a bitch. Even only being in the same room with her made me feel filthy. I needed a shower. "I'll be right back" I said and walked off. "I'm going to go over to your house Dan. I don't trust her being there with your stuff while she's packing" Kara said as she took off out the door. We both left him alone on the couch.

…

The shower helped me think. I thought about the dream I'd had every night since I moved here. I thought about Danny, Kevin, and Brittany. I thought about the band and all the work that was left to be done. We still needed a name and we need to get recording and working on demos to send out. When I was done I turned off the water and stepped out. I quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around me. I was cleaning the water off the floor when the door opened.

***Danny's point of view***

I was sitting alone in the living room waiting for Kasey and Kara. My leg started shaking and my bladder started hurting. I jumped up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I didn't hear anything inside moving so I assumed no one was in there, but I was wrong. When I opened the door I saw Kasey look up at me. I slowly took in her wet hair and body. I took in the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel. Neither of us moved. Me being me, I took a step toward her. She looked scared yet wanting. I shut the door behind me and I continued walking to her.

By the time she had took one step forward we were face to face. My hands found hers and they intertwined with her fingers. She looked up into my eyes and I had to remember to breathe. Her hands reached up and laced themselves in my hair. My hands now rested on her waist. I pulled her onto me. Before I knew it she pulled my head to her face and kissed me passionately. I kissed back eagerly. My left hand traveled up her back toward her neck. When my hand was between her shoulder blades she arched into me. I went back down just to see if it was me who caused that. Sure enough she arched again. And that was it. I pushed her against the wall and without further thought lifted my shirt over my head.

----------

***Kasey's point of view***

I remember being with Danny in the bathroom and I remember him pushing me against the wall and driving me crazy. I also remember telling him that I was not doing it in a bathroom. I now remember kissing him all the way to my room, running into walls quite a lot on the way there. I remember the next thing we did quite clearly.

I vaguely remember smiling at him as I put my sleeping shirt on. I vaguely remember him kissing me and telling me 'Good Night.' I barely remember him slipping a note into the bedside table that I mumbled about Kevin never looking in. I do remember with full clarity the fact that right before he left, he whispered in my ear. "Don't forget to get that letter as soon as you wake up, love. And don't have no doubts about me. I know what we did might be wrong, but I don't regret it. I never will." With that he kissed me again and left. I feel straight asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

***Tabitha's point of view***

I ran up too the door and started banging on the door. There was something about him, Danny, Tom, and Harry that he wasn't telling me. I had assumed we were at least good enough friends that he wouldn't fucking lie to me. I was still banging on the door when it opened. I almost punched Dougie in the face. "Sorry" I managed to mumble. "What's up? Is something wrong?" he asked worried. "Fuck yeah something is wrong!" I just over heard you and your girlfriend talking. Not to mention over hearing that bitch talking about leeching off you and Danny. Look, I don't know WHAT your lying to me about but you better set me straight now. What the HELL is Mcfly and what does it have to do with you, Danny, Tom, and Harry?" I asked trying to keep my voice as calm as it would go. "Before I answer that I think that Danny needs to be here. Will you give me a moment so I can call him?" he asked guiltily. "Yeah, fine whatever" I replied, flopping on his couch.

------------

***Danny's point of view***

I was sitting on Tom's couch waiting for Kara. I didn't want to go home and face Brittany after what I just did. I didn't even know what I felt about Brittany anymore. She was fun to be with when we were alone but Kelsey brought out the worse it her, and there was a lot of worse in there. She could be a down right bitch. But sometimes I liked it. I just didn't know what to think. I was still thinking about her when I heard Born to run start playing from my pocket. "Oh, fuck! I'm vibrating" I said aloud. I pulled my phone out from my pocket.

"Oi, Doug! You scared the shit out of me! Had my phone on vibrate and loud! No matter, what's up?" I smiled.

"Dude, we have a problem. Tabitha is questioning me about Mcfly and I can't lie to her. You have to come over and we have to explain the situation, mate" Dougie said in a hurry.

"Fuck!!! We might have to tell her the truth but I can't let Kasey know yet. Not after what just happened!" I said, more to myself than to him.

"What just happened?" he asked

"Well, um, sort of walked in on her after she took her shower and one thing let to another." I blushed. I never fucking blush!

"Damn, dude, you snogged her?!" Dougie shouted.

"It went further than a snog, mate" I sighed.

"Wow, you are in some shit" Dougie laughed.

"Shut up, man" I whispered.

"Dude, we'll talk about it later! You just need to get your arse over here!" Dougie pushed.

"Right, see you in a bit. Later." I said, hanging up.

This is great!! Just fucking great. I did not need this. I slipped on my shoes and ran down the street to Dougie's house.

----------

When I finally got there I didn't bother with knocking, I just walked on in. Tabitha was sitting on Dougie's couch and he was sitting in the recliner staring at her intently. I shut the door and walked over and sat at the other end of the couch. Tabitha looked madder than I had expected. "Danny, what did you do with Kasey?" she whispered. "I…uh…..Doug? What the fuck, man?" I stuttered. "No Doug nothing. I might be American but I know what snog means! And I know that Dougie sounded even more freaked after you responded. Look, she likes you and Kevin, but I know her and I have a slight feeling that Kevin is going to get seriously hurt. If you and her did something and then I find out you and Dougie lied to us?! If she looses Kevin and then I have to tell her that YOUR hiding something from her and I see the hurt on her face I will kick your ass. You have explaining to do, both of you" she finished.

I told her everything. I told her that Me, Dougie, Tom, and Harry were all part of a very successful band, so far, and that we've been at it for five years. I also told her what happened with me and Kasey. Mind you, I did spare her the personal details. I told her that the guys had nothing to do with the not telling them part. It was all me. I also told her I only did it because I didn't want to have their opinion of me distorted by my popular name. I also told her that I didn't try to hurt Kasey. I just wanted her too like me for me, because no one, other than my family and friends, had. Tabitha then slapped the shit out of me. "That is for lying to her. This, is for thinking she would like you for your money" she whispered as she slapped me again. "I'm sorry, had to get that off! Now! I need you two to listen, sorry bout that Danny. Didn't mean to slap that hard!" she said. "I understand! You took up for your friend but it did hurt like hell" I said actually smiling.

"Ok, I over heard Kelsey talking to Brittany over the phone! She was talking about seducing you Dougie so you wouldn't ask questions and she also talked about Mcfly. She said that she only needed to leech off of ya'll a little while longer. She said without Mcfly there will be no "Better Than You." Though I don't know what that is and she also called Kasey quite a few nasty names. She also mentioned hiring a reporter to keep an eye on you in hope of catching you cheating on Brittany to get Kasey in trouble with Kevin and hopefully force her home." Tabitha finished. "What a bitch!" I whispered. "Eh, I never liked her much anyway! Though I might have to go back to Tom's to ever get a decent meal, because Kelsey cooked for me. And I'll miss the hot steamy sex! Though I could get that other places" Dougie laughed, while wiggling his eyebrows to her. "How will you ever live" Tabitha giggled. "You two stay here, I'm going to go bring her over here. After hearing that I don't want her there alone" I told them and headed toward the door.

I was almost to Tom's house when she walked out, reading my letter as she walked. I had told her to come over to my house after she woke up and I had reminded her that I did not at all regret us being together. I mentioned how amazing it was and how I had felt things I hadn't felt before. I was, for the first time in my life, mushy in that letter. She made me that way. I was falling for everything about her. She looked up and started to look back down but did a double take. She smiled lightly up at me and folded the letter up and stuffed it into her pocket. She walked up to me and I hugged her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward Dougie's. Neither of us should be outside at the moment. I asked her what was on her mind and she told me that she was thinking about what she was going to do about the whole situation. I also told her that me and Brittany were about to be over. She asked why but I told her we would have to wait until we got to Douige's house to talk about that one.

I felt a tug on my hand. I looked back at her and she was looking on the ground. I pulled her head up and made her look at me. "What's wrong?" I whispered. "I feel so wrong for cheating on Keivn but I don't regret it. I wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you, more than I have for anyone. I guess it scares me a little. Not to mention, you do have Brittany and she is a lot better than me in many ways. What if I bore you and you go back to her?" she said, her eyes pointing down. I couldn't control myself. I leaned down and kissed her. I could feel the tears on her face and I could also feel her respond to the kiss. I pulled back and whispered, "She is NOT better than you. You are everything I could ask for. I choose you over her and I can only hope that you choose me over Kevin." "I do" she smiled. I laughed at the irony and we ran to Doug's, fingers entwined.

***Kasey's point of view***

He can be so sweet. I think I might love him. I don't want to hurt Kevin but I think it would kill me to hurt Danny. We entered Dougie's and Tabitha started on me about how irresponsible it was for me to "jump in the sack" with Danny. I told her we could talk about that later because Danny had mentioned needing to tell me something important. Tabitha told me everything that she had over heard and I was shocked as hell to find out that Danny, Dougie, Tom, and Harry were famous rock stars but I wasn't mad. I understand he was scared but what scared me was the reporter thing. I automatically reached for the note that Danny had wrote me. I had taken to playing with it when I was thinking. But the problem was……It wasn't there. I ran out of the house with Danny on my heels. I looked everywhere. It was gone! "What is wrong?! Are you mad at me? I'm sorry!" he stuttered cutely. "No! You know that letter you wrote me? Well, I must have dropped it because it is gone!!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

***Danny's point of view***

Tabitha had just finished telling Kasey everything. I was scared that she would be pissed! I don't even remember why I wanted to hide Mcfly from her. Before I had time to say anything she flew out of he house. "Fuck!" I said and took off running after her. "What is wrong?! Are you mad at me? I'm sorry!" I said stuttering a little. "No! You know that letter you wrote me? Well, I must have dropped it because it is gone!!" she said falling to the ground and started crying. I ran to her and put my arms around her. "It will be ok! It is probably near Tom's house. It probably fell out right when you put it in. I doubt anyone could have found, read, and done anything with it yet." I replied soothingly. She nodded and I helped her up.

We walked toward Tom's, searching as we went. We finally got to the spot where we had been standing when she first put the letter in her pocket. It was no where to be found. I did start to panic a little but I couldn't show it or she would freak. I didn't care much if Brittany saw the letter but if it feel into the wrong hands it could get to Kevin before Kasey did or to a newspaper. It could potentially have an effect on my career. I doubted it. Most of my fans thought Brittany and Kelsey both were superficial bitches and would probably be glad to see me away from her, but the right reporter could spin it so out of proportion. Like that Terry Smart guy. He was a tough nut to crack. He was the sleaziest reporter in the UK Reporting business.

Kasey sat down on Tom's doorstep. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her. She let her head lean on my shoulder. "I've only know who you really are for about ten minutes and I have already found a way to fuck things up for you." she mumbled into my shirt. "You didn't do anything" I protested. "I don't care what the people think of my and you. What I care about is you getting hurt with the whole Kevin and me thing. Are you going to end it with Kevin or are you not going to be bothered with me?" I whispered to her. "I'm going to end it with him but I just have to do it at the right time. I don't want to hurt him." she whispered back. "I hope I'm not on your nerves 'bout it. I just want you to really be mine, yeah?" I said to her smiling. She looked up and me and kissed me. I love it when she does that. We pulled apart and at that moment Tom's door opens.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you everywhere! I've been searching for the past 2 hours!!" Kara shouted down to us. I laughed and said "Didn't think to check Doug's though did ya, mate?" "No! Damn it!" she laughed. "Well, lets go inside! I want to her some of your songs Danny, and then we have some of our own to work .. the house gets crowded! Which isn't far off! Lets get to work!" Kasey said smiling. Kara looked at me puzzled. "Oh, right! Tabitha, sort of, found out about Mcfly. She was so fucking pissed off that I had lied! Did I tell you she actually slapped me?! It bloody hurt!" I replied, reaching up to touch my cheek. To my surprise, Kasey laughed. "Sorry! That is just sooo Tabitha! You have no idea! But sorry about your face!" she laughed, reaching up and kissed my sore cheek.

***Kasey's point of view***

After we got into the house I demanded that Danny show me some of Mcfly's music. He ran up to Tom's room and came back with a stack of Cds. Three of them were actually records: "Room on the Third Floor", "Wonderland", and "Motion in the Ocean." The others were mixed songs that they had made for the up coming album. Danny played me some of his favorites and some of the ones he'd written. I recognized one of them as the song Kara had sung the day I had met her. It was called "Not Alone" and it was beautiful. I also feel in love with a song called "Don't wake me up" and "Point of View." "Point of View" almost made me cry but I held it in. It was amazing. Danny's voice was hypnotizing.

"Well, enough of that! Now it is time we get back to work on your music!" Danny said smiling. I had to snap myself out of my daze. "I'll be right back" I said shooting up the stairs. I needed my good luck charm to write!!! I came back down holding my stuffed monkey. He was light brown with a cute tail! I had named him Dylan! When I plopped on the couch, Danny snatched the monkey and eyed it closely. "I have a stuffed monkey that's a lot like this one! His fur is dark brown though, and he's a lot furrier!" he said smiling, tossing Dylan back to me. "Aww! That is cute! What is it's name?!" I smiled. "His" name is 'Dylan'" Kara replied, rolling her eyes. "No way! I said laughing! So it mine! I named him after Bob Dylan!!!" I giggled! "Me too! He is my idol! Second to Springteen!" Danny replied. I started to reply but Kara cut me off! "Oi! You two need to cut it out! Your stuffed monkey's can become best mates later but for now we got work to be done, ey?!" I laughed and we got back to work. I started writing this awesome song:

When you come around

I get hypnotized

With the great things you can do

I can't believe my eyes

When you look my way

My heart starts to sway

It begins beating and

My body's over heating

Don't wake me up from this dream

Yesterday is over, Tomorrow doesn't matter

All we have is today and

I hope that we are here to stay

I don't want it to end this way

Just so you know!

That was all I had managed when everyone started arriving. I stuffed the song into my notebook and decided I would finished it later. The song had definitely been about Danny. I rounded up Dylan, my bass, and my notebook and ran it up stairs. I came back down to hang out with everyone. Emily and Shann had LOADS of bags that took all five guys to haul inside. Tom had also picked up some food and drinks. He said we were going to have a small random party thing. I stepped aside and called Tabitha to let her know about the party. She didn't answer. I whispered to Danny what I was going to do and he nodded and said he'd let them know if anyone asked.

----------

I got to Dougie's and knocked on the door. I stood there for a good five or ten minutes before I grabbed the knob and twisted the door open. I walked inside to the living room where we had all been earlier. It was deserted. I heard a small "bang" from upstairs. Maybe it was footsteps. I followed the stairs to a hallway similar to Emily and Tom's. I knew the master bedroom was the farthest one. I walked to it and pressed my ear against the door. Everything was quiet. I turned there knob and pushed it open.

----------

***Kevin's point of view***

As soon as I got home I saw Kasey whisper to him and then walk out. Was she avoiding me? What was happening between us? I still loved her but we were growing apart. I can't blame it all on that Danny guy. I pushed her away a little. I can't say that I have always been the best boyfriend. We always had a special relationship. We never got to mushy. We had fun together. But that might have been a problem. Maybe we were better friends after all? People were always telling us that. The only ones who believed we could make it was her paretns. They loved me.

I knew I had some feelings for her that were more than friends but did I have enough? I knew it was still going to hurt and effect me some when or if we broke up. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow. Before I knew what I was doing, I caught myself cracking a beer and drinking it right on up. I hated beer. Then Danny went to Toms cabinet and pulled out Vodka. I liked Vodka. I was in some shit now. Kasey's hated it when I started drinking without her. She said it made me drink more. I just didn't care tonight.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

***Kasey's point of view***

"Oh my fucking god!" I shouted! I could not believe what I was seeing! I slammed the door and ran down the stairs. I was almost at the door when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around! Tabitha looked at me with pleading eyes. "How fucking dare you call me irresponsible! I've been gone for less than and hour and you couldn't contain yourself! You and Matt are HAPPY. You and him never fight! You go a cheat on him but before you do that you call me irresponsible!" I shouted. Dougie came running down the stairs, throwing his shirt back on. "Look, It was me, not…" he started. We both turned toward when and shouted, "Not now, Dougie!" He forced his smile down. "Is there going to be a hot cat fight? Because I not too knackered for that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your right, I'm happy with Matt but I can't seem to stop thinking about that retard over there! And you and Kevin not being happy was not more and excuse than that for us to cheat! We are too much alike. We had are first boyfriend at the same time. We fell in love at the same time. And now look at us. Cheating at the same time. Neither of us has an excuse. So Neither of us needs to point fingers. I'm sorry I called you irresponsible. I had just found out that he was lying to you and their bitch of girlfriends were planning sabotage for ya'll. How was I supposed to act?" She finished. I ran into her arms and hugged her. "Sorry! I just don't know what to do!" I cried.

"Damn! There goes my cat fight" Dougie said walking into the kitchen. I laughed and wiped my eyes. Dougie had his weird ways of calming people. "Well, talk about this later tonight" Tabitha whispered to me. "Yeah, ok. You two need to get ready. Tom set up what he called "A small random party thing." Tabitha, you need to come back with me and Dougie you need to make up a reason to call Tom so he can invite you over if he doesn't call you first." I told them. Tabitha grabbed her stuff and made herself presentable, then we left.

***Tabitha's point of view***

I could feel it before I even walked in the door. Kasey was about to be majorly pissed. I don't know how I knew that but I did. We walked in, arms linked, and headed toward the party. Emily and Tom were dancing along the living room to some song I had never heard. Harry and Shann were dancing along side them. Matt and Kevin were against the wall, drinking. Oh shit! Kevin didn't wait on her. That was going to be what set her off. I turned slowly to look at Kasey, dreading seeing anger in her eyes. She wasn't even looking in Kevin's direction. She was smiling like and idiot and Danny as he kindly spun his sister around Emily and Tom's living room. It was quiet a site. Kara clearly looked up to Danny, and he was clearly a good brother. Sadly, the distraction didn't last long. Soon, her eyes flickered to Kevin. There's the anger.

To my surprise, she isn't go going over to him and slapping him, like she clearly wanted to, she walked over and made herself a screwdriver. Kasey was a loopy drunk. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Kevin was looking at her with just as much surprise at me. It was like he did it in hopes of making her mad. She downed the drink in about three swallows. She poured herself another and walked over to me. They exchanged glances and took a drink at the same time. Was that some sort of challenge? He should have know better. She downed her second screwdriver and started on straight Vodka.

----------

Many drinks later, Dougie had arrived, and Kasey was laughing hard and being totally crazy. She wasn't doing anything outrageous but she was acting pretty crazy. She stumbled over to me and said "You know I love you right?! Well, I do!" she giggled. She turned to look at Kevin. He put down his beer, slapped Matt on the back and walked away up the stairs. She had won. They had both knew she would. She sighed and sank to the floor. Tom stopped the music and stooped up on the couch. "Hey! Hey! You lot! Listen up! I, well, we, have an announcement to make!" He replied happily. Emily walked up beside him and grabbed his hand. "Well, I just wanted to let all of you know that I asked Emily to marry me!" He stated bluntly. We are started back at them silently. "And I said yes!" Emily said to us all.

***Kasey's point of view***

I sobered up a little and jumped up. "Oh my god!! That is great news!!! Oh my god!!" I said excited. "Have you called mom yet? When do ya'll plan on having it?" I stammered. "Soon, later, when?" Tabitha said. "Whoa! One question at a time!" Tom said with a chuckle. "Ok. When" me and Tabitha said together. "Well, we both agreed that it should be soon before the news has time to spread to all the..uh…people" Emily said while Tom nodded. "oh, you mean to all the Mcfly fans! Got it!" I said. Tom started…Yea..I…What?" "Oh, mate, I forgot to tell you. Tabitha figured it out. She got so pissed! She slapped the hell out of me for it too!" Danny laughed. "So, everyone knows now?" Harry asked. "Well, not Kevin" I whispered. "Well, have you told Mom, Daddy, Lacey, and Laura?" I asked aloud. Laura and Lacey were our sisters. Lacey was 7, 8 in November. Laura was 17, 18 in October. I am 18, 19 in December. Emily was 23.

"No, they don't know yet. I wanted to tell ya'll since ya'll are the ones here with me at the moment. I'm going to call Momma in the morning." Emily said smiling. Finally, we all began to pour our many congratulations. Tom shook hands and hugged all of the Mcfly boys in turn. "I want you guys too know that I can't choose between you lot so your all three going to be the best men!" he said smiling. "Oh! We love you too, mate!" Danny said slapping Tom on the back. "Tabitha, Kara, Shann, and Kaliey…I want you four to be my bridesmaids. And Kasey, of course, I want you to be my Maid-of-Honor." Emily said to me. I hugged her so hard and congratulated her again. "You just better not pick an ugly ass dress for me too wear! I said laughing. "You know me better than that." She laughed back. Her and Tom were truly perfect together. "Hey" Tabitha called out, "Can we see the rock he got you!" We all laughed. Emily showed us her hand and DAMN that thing was huge! How the hell did I miss that thing before now?!

***Danny's point of view***

I still couldn't believe that Tom was going to be getting married! It was mental!! Emily was a wicked girl and they were great for each other. The night had it's ups and downs. Emily and Tom nicked the top "ups" spot. Kasey and Kevin probably held the "downs." Tom's announcement had definitely sobered Kasey up quite a bit but before that she was in a down right awful state. Drunker than me! That was saying something. But she was funny. After Tom had told us all that the drinking and partying was renewed! We had a new reason to celebrate. I had so much fun dancing around like an idiot with Kasey. Hell, It was nice just to not be the only one dancing around like an idiot! I stopped and took a breath. Man, I was knackered! I walked into Tom's kitchen to grab me a beer. Kasey grabbed my hand and followed. I smiled at that.

"Can you believe Emily and Tom! It is great!!!" Kasey said as we entered the kitchen. She let go of my hand and went to sit on the stool that Emily kept in the kitchen to reach the top cabinets. "It is great! I always knew Tom would be the first of us to get married. I figured that Dougie and Harry wouldn't be far behind if they had steady girlfriends." I told her. "And what about you? Do you intend to play the field forever" she giggled. "Maybe. I just never met anyone that made me think about marriage." I confessed. "Maybe it's a girl thing but I've thought about it. I want it to be different. Not just overly planned. Of course, I want the guy to thank about it and be sure that's what he wants…that can be planed, but when he asks me, I want it to not be all set up. Like take me to a concert! Do something really really fun! Not sitting at a restaurant alone in the dark. I mean, of course be romantic but also be fun and not boring." she said.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. I grabbed two beers. I handed her one and she eyed it wearily. She grabbed it and twisted it open. "I was never a beer person. I prefer wine coolers or the hard stuff but why not." she sighed and downed it. I smiled and started on mine. She finished hers off, stood up, and dropped it into the trash. "I guess I better get to bed" she said with a sad tone. She was almost to the door when I grabbed her by the hand and spun her to face me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She responded and her hands found my hair. Damn, she loved playing with my hair. She pulled away and I smiled at her. She smiled right back. "I'll see you in the morning, or around noon, depending on what kind of hangover I have in the morning" she said laughing. She kissed me one more time and walked out. I smiled to my self and asked Tom if I could crash on him couch. He said that was fine with him. I couldn't help it. I wanted to be here in the morning.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

***Kasey's point of view***

BANG! What the fuck was that. "Ow" I whispered. I looked around my room and noticed I was alone. "Ow!" I said louder. My head was killing me! Ugh! I shouldn't have drunk so much. I heard raised voices down stairs but I couldn't make them out. Lost nights events flooded my mind. Emily and Tom, Me and Danny, me dancing like an idiot, and Kevin really pissed. I rolled out of bed and changed. I felt awful. I brushed my hair and put a little base under my eyes. They made me look worse than I felt. I stopped by the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up a little. I started to head for the stairs when I bumped into someone. It was Tabitha. Her eyes widened briefly and then she forced a look of calm on her face. "Morning! How do you feel?" she asked. "I feel like your screaming" I said forcing a laugh. I started to walk around her. "No!" You can't go down there." she desperately mumbled.

I pushed past her and hurried down the stairs. I was not prepared for what I saw or heard. Hevin was holding the morning paper and he was yelling. My headache blocked the words but I could see he was yelling at a shaken, anxious looking Danny. I still couldn't make out what was being said or going on but I saw Matt jump up and push Dougie. Tabitha ran pass me and snatched the paper from Kevin. She read it and then threw it down to the table. She walked over to Matt and Dougie and said something. They backed up a bit. "What's going on?" I asked worried. Danny's head shot up and he had a warning look in his eyes. Kevin grabbed the paper and walked to me. He handed it to me and my mouth dropped open as I read:

**Danny Mcfly Cheats On Famous Girlfriend! But With Who?**

Article by: Terry Smart

_I recently received a trip off from a source who I will leave un-named that Danny Jones, from the hottest UK punk/pop band, Mcfly, was cheating on girlfriend, Brittany Angeline, from power/pop Duo, Better Than You. Local "Permanent London Paper" paparazzi caught proof on camera and in a hand written confession. The "other girl" in question is none other than the sister of Tom Fletcher's (Mcfly) longtime girlfriend. Our camera's captured pictures of Danny and the girl kissing outside Mr. Fletchers house. The girl even dropped a letter, which was handwritten by Mr. Jones himself, confessing they slept together. Our camera man also heard, but sadly has no proof of this, that Dougie Poynter (Mcfly) is cheating on girlfriend, Kelsey (Better Than You) as well, with the best friend of Mr. Jones' new girl. I do not know how Mcfly fans will react to this shocking news but I can guarantee quite a few angry Better Than You fans._

_Terry Smart_

_Copyright of Permanent London Papers_

My mouth dropped as my eyes darted up to a picture of me and Danny kissing and a scan of the letter he had written me printed beside it. My hand found my mouth and I sank to the floor. "Tell me that it isn't real! Tell me that they photoshoped that picture or something!" Kevin shouted down to me. "Damn it, Kasey, answer me!" he yelled. I started crying and he yelled "Fuck! So it is ture!" "Everyone needs to calm down" Emily said to us all. "Don't try to calm me down! You and your "happy" Fiancé don't know what is going on here" he siad. "Don't you speak to her like that! She has nothing to do with this!" I said finally finding my voice. "Says the cheating bitch" he whispered.

Danny jumped up and punched Kevin. Tom, Dougie, and Harry all grabbed him and sat him back down. Matt ran to Kevin's side and Tabitha ran to mine as I started to cry again. . "I think I'll leave tonight. This is over." Kevin stuttered. "I'm going too" Matt said quietly. "But? Mat…" Tabitha started. "No. It was bound to happen, anyways. You always have to do what she does, right?" With that is was over. Kevin and Matt left upstairs to pack and me and Tabitha, both bawling, were being rusked into a different room by Kara, Shann, and Emily. I hadn't even realized that everyone was even here.

***Two weeks later***

***Danny's point of view***

Kasey cried a lot since that night. I didn't see her much. I felt it was my fault. Brittany had called as soon as her eyes saw the paper. She was obviously pissed. I told her that I had found out about her using me and that it was over. I told her that I dropped her stuff, alone with the key she had given me, off at her house and she had no reason to come back to my flat. She hung up, crying. I would have felt back if she hadn't set this up with Kelsey. I was sitting in the dark, in my house, when someone knocked on the door. I moved the hand that had been covering my face and walked to the door.

"Hey" Kasey said to me. "Hey! Come in" I replied. She walked in and sat on the couch. "Can you go grab one of your acoustics real quick?" She asked. "Yeah, sure, hold on." I said. I ran to my music room, grabbed my favorite black acoustic, and ran it back to her. "I want you to hear this song. It started off being just about…well…you. But it ended up being a little about Kevin too" she said, looking down and the guitar. "Ok, play it" I said smiling. She started playing.

When you come around I get hypnotized

With the great things you do I can't believe my eyes

When you look my way My heart starts to sway

It begins beating My body's over heating

Don't wake me up from this dream

Yesterday is over Tomorrow doesn't matter

All we have is today and I hope that we are here to stay

I don't want it to end this way

Just so you know

Yeah-

The day he left tore me apart

I loved him and I did from the start

But a new love lies in my heart

But once your mind is made

It's impossible to change

I'm sorry I hurt him, I do feel ashamed

Please wake me up from this dream

Yesterday is over Tomorrow doesn't matter

All we have is today and Baby I need you to stay

I didn't want it to end that way

Oh Just so you know

I love you! Not for your money

Not for your things But because you mended

My broken wings And

When my hands were shaking and my heart was breaking

You saved me….

You woke me up from this dream

Yesterday is over tomorrow doesn't matter

All we have is today and I hope that you are here to stay

I don't want it to end this way

Just so you know oh

Just so you know…..

I love you

She finished the song and looked up at me. "That was, is, amazing. I love it" I said smiling. "You really liked it?" she asked. "Yes. I really do" I said to her. "What do you think about the, uh…message the song has?" she whispered. I was on my knees in front of her before I knew it. "I love the message it sends. I, also, love you too." I smiled. She blushed and I leaned up and kissed her. It was the best kiss ever. Maybe it was because neither of us were being held back. I don't know what is was but it was perfect. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. She didn't have to pull hard, I followed willingly. We were, for the first time, truly together. I was happy. I would definitely be cracking jokes and being my old self again tomorrow!

***Kasey's point of view***

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. I couldn't quite remember where I was. I rolled over and my hand landed on something smooth and hard. My eyes followed my hand and found it resting on Danny's amazing chest. He was still asleep and he looked gorgeous and happy. I smiled and my amazing night came crashing back to me. I allowed myself to dose back off with my head resting on his chest. My dreams were good.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

***Three weeks later***

***Emily's point of view***

Things were so hectic. I planned on getting in less than two weeks now! The big day was coming fast! Momma, Daddy, Laura, and Lacey were all going to be here tomorrow and I had no where to put them! I was pacing in the kitchen when Kasey walked in. She had headphones on and she was singing along to an old Mcfly song, Broccoli. I tried not to laugh, but I did anyways. She looked up at me. "What?! I bet you do it too! Don't deny it! I mean I know it is kinda weird because I know them but their songs are good! And addictive too! I mean come on! You can't get it out of your head! Pshh!!!" she giggled. "Yeah, I can't deny that" I agreed.

"So, what's eating you?" she asked. "Nothing, I'm fine" "Oh don't give me that! I know you well enough to know when something's wrong" she pushed. "Oh, well, I'm just so nervous and excited about the wedding. Plus Mom and them are coming down tomorrow and I don't have no where for them to stay!" I vented. "Well, as far and the wedding stuff goes, you got awesome people to help you with it and as for Mom and somewhere to stay…..She can have my room! I'll spend a few nights over at Danny's. Daddy might not like that too much but oh well, nothing he can do now" she laughed. "Alright, what about Tabitha? She stays at Dougie's a lot…do you think she would mind staying a few nights so Laura and Lacey don't have to share a room with the rents?" I asked. "I'm sure she won't mind! I'll go talk to her now!" she said as she turned her zune back on and started bobbing along to Broccoli again.

----------

This was the most important part! The dress! I had to find the perfect dress. Kasey , texting away on her cell, probably to Danny, and Tabitha, also texting, probably to Dougie, were on my left. On my other side was Shann and Kara. Shann was looking around and pointing out nice shops while Kara yay or nay'ed. I giggled. I already knew the shop I wanted to go to. I stopped in front of it. Shann and Kara immediately stopped with me, but it took the texting two a few seconds to realize it. The dress I wanted was sitting in the window. It was full length and white. It had a light blue sash sewn into the dress and the white above and below had a beaded embroidery. The train was amazing as well. It was solid what at first but as it went down, a blue streak started and got wider as it went. It matched the sash. It was beautiful. I was getting it no matter the cost.

----------

***Kasey's point of view***

Today went quicker than I thought. Emily found a dress quicker than most people. I don't know…..being with her I saw this WICKED solid orange dress that I would SO wear. I was packing a little bit of my stuff to take to Danny's. I felt a little weird about having to ask him if I could stay for a few nights. Normally, I just ended up doing it but I was nervous about actually planning it. When, I asked him he actually seemed excited. I couldn't help but smile at his tone. "Of course! Come over now! Lets get you…..settled in" he had said. I ended up laughing out loud and told him I would be over soon enough.

----------

I ran my stuff over to Danny's and started trying to convince him to come too and meet my parents but he was nervous. "Why can't we just stay here and have our own party" he said smiling mischievously. "For one, I have to be there when my parents get there, Plus, Lacey is DIEING to see you and Tom after the pictures me and Em sent. She thinks your "cute"." I said giggling. "What? You don't think I'm proper cute?" he asked. "Nope, your proper sexy" I smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

***Emily's point of view***

Harry and Shann sat together at our bar and Kailey and Kara were looking throught our CD's. Danny and Dougie were going at it on the X-Box. Tabitha was sitting beside Dougie, drawing what looked like a skateboard design. Danny kept pulling Kasey into his lap. Tom was in the kitchen, making something, probably tea or something. I was fidgetting on the couch. Momma had met Tom once before but Danny hasn't. Laura and Lacey hadn't met him either, though I sent them a picture. Lacey had said that Tom and Danny were "so cute". 'She has no idea,' I thought while looking over at Tom as he sat everything up and them came to sit by me. "It's going to be ok" he whispered. "I know I'm just nervous" I whispered back.

***Kasey's point of view***

Danny had pulled me back into his lap again but this time he held me there firmly. "Why should I sit here?" I asked. "Cause I play better when you're here" he whispered. I leaned back and I could fell his breath on my ear. I shivered and he laughed. He continued torturing me by messing with my back and ears but I turned around, tackled him, and started making out with him. That made him stop! "Oi, mate, she's making you lose! It's going to be a blowout! Mate! Oh, and it's over!" Dougie yelled happily. We didn't stop. But the next thing I heard made me jump up.

***Danny's point of view***

'Damn,' I thought as the door bell rang. Kasey shot up so fast. She probably wouldn't even look at me in our normal way with her family here. Emily and Tom answered the door together and welcomed them in. Kasey screamed "Laura!" and took off running toward the older girl with brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Laura smiled and hugged Kasey hard. She had a big bright smile. Then a little, blonde, hyper girl ran up and hugged Kasey. "KK!!!!!!" she screamed. "Hey Lacey!" Kasey replied. Laura and Lacey went to hug Emily as the two older people, the parents, I'd wager, hugged Kasey next. "Momma! Daddy!" she said hugging the woman again.

***Kasey's point of view***

"Oh, uh, sorry, Momma, Daddy, this is Harry, Shann, Kara, Kailey, Dougie, you already now Tabby, duh, Tom, Emily's Fiancé, and this is Danny" I said blushing a bit at the end. "OH! So this is you new BOYfriend" Lacey snickered. Lauraa popped her upside the head but I just laughed, took a breath, and said "Yup." Danny smiled and took my hand. I squeezed it, thankful for him. Momma walked up and hugged Danny and them Tom. Daddy, then, shook hands with them both. Laura and Lace hugged them in turn as well. "Ya'll sure know how to pick them!" Lacey said, blushing after Tom and Danny had hugged her. I couldn't help but laugh.

Emily, then, introduced the four guys as "Mcfly." Daddy asked if they were a "boy band" or something. "HELL no!" I said. "Uh, sir? No, their not. They play their own instruments, write their own songs, have their own record label and work very hard! Far from a dancing, mechanical, voice vibrating boy band!" I vented. Danny squeezed my hand and tried not to laugh. "Ok, Kasey Michelle, I get it" Daddy chuckled. He made me feel so young again. Back to getting into trouble and sneaking out of it. Emily giggled and said "Well, let me show ya'll to ya'lls rooms." "Alright" Momma said picking up her stuff and following Em out of the room. I hugged Laura again on her way up. I had missed her a lot!

***Tom's point of view***

The night passed by relatively quick. I was nervous about meeting Emily's dad but it worked out I think. Her mom was wicked. She was nice and sweet. The weird thing was that Emily looked a lot like her dad, only, massively prettier, and Kasey looked and acted weirdly like her mom. They did so many things simultaneously that I had to force down a laugh or two. But the night wore on and people eventually began to leave. Before long it was just Kasey, Danny, Me, Emily, and their family. Kasey and Danny were getting ready to leave when Emily reminded me that I had to tell everybody something.

I called Harry and Dougie on 3-way and then explained. "We have a show in a few days. We got enough tickets for Kasey, Tabitha, Shann, Kara, Kailey, Emily, Mr. and Mrs. Williams, Laura, and Lacey to all go, front row, If they was to." I said. Dougie and harry both said "Oh! Ok!" Dougie laughed and said "Thanks for telling us now, Mate. I'll tell Tabitha and Kailey." "I'll tell Shann and Kara, for you Dan" Harry said. "Oh, thanks Mate" Danny said. "Oh, whos the support act" all three of them asked together. "Oh! Our old mates! Simple Plan!" I told them. Danny started laughing.

"What?" Kasey asked. "Well, Kara has a massive thing for the lead singer, Pierre Bouvier." Danny snickered. "Yeah, I know who Simple Plan are. I used to LOVE them and AWW! Kara and Pierre!" she giggled. "Yean! And Kailey has a thing for David!" Dougie pipped up, with a "disapproving brother" tone. "Well, her brother does play bass, I guess you rubbed off on her!" Kasey said laughing. "Well, guys, I'ts late! Just called to fill you in" I said. "Alright Bye, mate" Harry said. Dougie followed. Kasey hugged her family, congratulated Em and me again, and then her and Danny left. Me and Emily said goodnight to her parents and sisters and we all left or our rooms.

***At the concert***

***Laura's point of view***

We had finally got to the arena. The boys were backstage, getting ready, while all of us found our seats. I still couldn't believe that Em was getting married to Tom from Mcfly! No one knew this but, I had heard of Mcfly and Simple Plan. I always listened to their music but Kasey and Emily had never heard it! So, I was excited!

***Kara's point of view***

I started screaming as the lights went down.. I know my brother was famous and all that and that they were friends with Simple Plan but I LOVED Pierre! I jumped up and down screaming "I love you Pierre!" I just couldn't control it. He started singing "Addicted" and I sang along to every word. Pierre waved down at Emily, Shann, Kailey, and then Me! He knew us so he waved! Oh My God! Did he just wink at me? I think he sooo did!

***Kasey's point of view***

Simple Plan did awesome! Me, Laura, and Kara screamed louder than anybody there! Well, Kailey got loud as well! David even tossed her his guitar pick. She about died. Finally the boys came on. Danny looked so sexy on stage. It was definitely his happy palce. "So! How ya doing? You all alright?" He siad. "Well, we are going to start off with an old favorite" Tom said smiling down at Emily and me. "Oh no! Em! You told him about the Broccoli thing didn't you!" I yelled over the screams. She nodded, laughing. "This song is called Broccoli" Dougie said. Danny started doing his Broccoli dance and he started laughing when he saw me, Emily, and Kara doing it along with him.

The concert went smoothly. They played old and new songs! They had just finished "Five Colors in Her Hair" and they were supposed to go off the stage. "Well everyone, we have a surprise for you all" Tom said smiling mysteriously. "Some friends of ours have a band and well, they're new to the music scene." Dougie said looking at Tabitha.

We looked at each other and then back to Douige and yelled "No!" Danny nodded and said, "Lets welcome a band called "Music" to the stage! Kasey, Tabitha, Kara, and Shan, get up here!" I shook my head no but they were having none of it. Danny and Dougie jumped off the stage and pulled us up. Emily pushed Kara up and Shann walked up on her own, unafraid. We set up and I was so scared. When we were ready, the crowd cheered us on. I looked over at Danny and he smiled at me. Shann counted us off and we started playing:

***Random point of view***

**Kasey - **

I woke up today, Jumped up looked feet firmly on the ground. New song playing in my headNew words to be said. The rythms glowing, never slowingI've gotta write this down before I lose control-

**Tabitha-**

It's time to Jump up Let the music flowThrough your body and let it goNever letting the fear showI need to sing this song and get it out of my head

I got the beat down, Turn it all aroundAnd the lyrics come along Making you feel it strongBut its still far from done, We'll leave you stunned-

**Kasey- **

It's time to jump up let the music flowThrough your body Just let it goNever letting the fear showI need to sing this song and get it out of my…..

**Kara- **

I need to Jump, I need to singI need to get it through my body and let it go

it's time to jump up, It's in my blood so,Let the music flow through you body And let it

**Everyone-**

GO-

It's time to jum up let the music flowThrough your body, Just let it goNever letting the fear showI need to sing this song and get it out of my head

**Kasey- **Jump up Jump up  
**Tabitha- **let the music flow  
**Kara - **Just let it go  
**Kasey and Kara- **Let it GO-  
**Tabitha- **Let the music…..flow.

***Shann's Point of view***

All of the instruments but mine stopped. I had to do a heart beat sound on the bass drum, that faded out and ended the song. The crowd cheered so loud! Almost as loud of they had for the boys, almost. I had to hold myself back from crying. Kasey called me to the front. I ran up too them and grabbed their hands, and we bowed. The Mcfly boys joined up and we all took another bow. The crowd cheered again and we ran off stage. Harry picked me up and hugged me. "You guys did wicked!" he said, kissing me in between words. Danny and Kasey were already making out and Dougie and Tabitha were hugging and jumping up and down like kids in a candy shop. Kara was just standing there looking lonely when Pierre walked up to her.

***Kara's point of view***

We had ran off stage and everyone immediately coupled off. I was just kind of standing there alone. I was looking down at my shoes when another pair joined mine. I looked up and my eyes landed on Pierre Bouvier from Simple Plan! "You did amazing! You can tell your Dan's siter. You two are both so talented." he said. I blused. "Thanks! You guys played amazing as well!" I said. "Well, I would love to get to know you better. I've hung around the guys but they hardly ever brought the Mcfly girls along. So, you want to go get some coffee with me?" he asked. "Oh, um, I would LOVE to! Just let me ask Danny. I walked up and tapped Dan on the shoulder. I ran it by him and he said it was fine. So, I ran off with my knight in shining denim!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

***Emily's point of view***

I woke up 2 my alarm clock going off in my ear. I rolled over and noticed Tom was gone. In his place was a rose and a note. I smiled as I read it.

_Morning love,_

_Sorry that we couldn't wake up together but the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding and I don't want no reason for us not to work. Harry picked my up this morning. I'm already at the Church. I just left, about 10 minutes before your alarm was set to go off. Well, I love you and can't wait to marry you. See you soon love._

_Tom_

I sat there re-reading Tom's sweet letter and smelling the rose. My door opened and Kasey and Laura ran in and dog piled me. "Get up! You have to get ready to get married!" Laura giggled. "Yup! And we have plenty to do!" Kasey said. "Ok! I'll get up! But ya'll two have to leave me be for a bit!" I giggled. The both agreed, hugged me, and left the room.

***Kasey's point of view***

I was sitting in the living room watching TV while Tabitha did my hair. I was watching the music channel. You know what I was hopping to see. Danny walked in and smiled. "I love your hair! Nice work Tabitha" he said. "I know right!" she grinned big. "So, when are you getting into that dress" he snickered. "When ever you put on that suit of yours" I giggled. "That can be arranged" he smiled that evil smile of his. "Hey! You two! I don't want to hear anything about ya'll getting dressed or undressed. Wait until ya'll are alone and not here! Anywhere but here!!" Tabitha said. "I've heard them words before." I said. "Yeah, me too" Danny said.

"Well, Danny you need to go get ready as do we" Tabitha sighed. Danny walked over, hugged and kissed me, and went back to his place to get ready. Tabitha started on her own hair as I went upstairs to do my make-up. I put my normal black eyeliner ..l blue eye shadow, base, and clear lip gloss. I then decided to check on Em. I knocked on the door. "Come on in" she said. I walked in and she looked amazing so far! Her hair was down but half of it was up in a half ponytail. The hair in the ponytail and out was wavy and gorgeous. Her bangs were hanging down and curled just a bit so they bounced. She had light liner on her eyes, not dark black like mine, and light blue eyes shadow. Her skin looked flawless and it flowed happily.

Tom was going to DIE! She looked amazing now but wait until she put on the dress. Killer! She stood up and hugged me. "I'm soo nervous and excited!" she said. "I know! I'm excited for you!" I said. "Are ya'll read to go to the church?" she asked. "Yeah! I'm ready and Tabitha is almost done. I'll call Danny as well. You shouldn't drive yourself to you own wedding!" I laughed. She walked back to the her desk and I walked out to call Danny. He said that he was ready and that he was heading over now. Tabitha was ready as well. Her hair matched mine, down and curly. Her make-up, same as mine also. Emily came down the stairs with her dress draped over her arm. Me and Tabitha grabbed our dresses and waited for Danny. He finally arrived.

When he walked in I almost died! He was wearing a nicely fitted black Tux. He had on a beautiful blue silk shirt and a matching tie. The blue made his eyes pop! His hair and everything was amazing. "You look fucking unbelievable" I said. "Your not in that dress?!" he playfully yelled. "Well, sorry to ruin it but we have got to go." Em giggled.

----------

***Dougie's point of view***

I was waiting for Tabitha and the others outside. They pulled up and Tabitha ran up to me. "MMM! Your eyes match your shirt! When we leave….you wont be in this very long." she whispered. "Oi, mate! No talk of dressing and undressing! Anywhere but here, right?" Danny shouted. "Different place, Dan, remember" she laughed. "Both of ya'll will have to wait! My bridesmaids have to get in their dresses!" Emily said. "Ok, I can wait for that." Danny smirked.

----------

***Tom's point of view***

Me, Danny, Dougie, and Harry were waiting by the Priest. Everyone around us were waiting just as anxiously as I was. The room was decorated nicely. Amazing flowers and shear fabric everywhere. I was happy that she got to do her dream wedding. I was still thinking about the set up when the music started. I about passed out. Everyone turned toward the doors as they opened. Lacey was the first one out. She was wearing a while fluffy dress with a big blue sash and blue flowered along the bottom. She was sprinkling rose petals in the isle. Next, Kara and Kailey came in, both looking beautiful. After them was Shann.

***Harry's point of view***

Shann looked stunning. Her hair was, for the first time, curly and it bounced when she walked. She had a calf length, blue silk dress on. It was spaghetti strapped and fitting. She had black high heels that made her legs look long. Behind her followed, Tabitha.

***Dougie's point of view***

My mouth fell open as she walked forward. She wore the same dress as Shann but it clinged to Tabitha's curves much better. Curls looked adorable with her face shape and that dress looked more than amazing with her smoky blue/gray eyes. The way she walked even drove me crazy. Next Kasey walked in.

***Danny's point of view***

I had never seen Kasey in a dress before now. She looked so amazing yet so shy. Kasey had some hips so the dress curved right with her and flowed down her hips and to her mid-leg. She walked unsurely in her black heels. Her hair and make-up looked even better with that dress. She smiled up at me and I smirked. She made a face that said "I hate heels and I will never wear them again so enjoy." I had to cough down a laugh. When, I looked up I saw a beautiful Emily walk into the room. I looked at Tom and watched his eyes widen, mouth drop, and the smile.

***Tom's point of view***

I could not believe how beautiful Emily looked. She stood talk and confident. You could see her smile ever through her veil. As her dad walked her down the isle, every eye was on her. Her dress was strapless, long, and beautiful. It was solid white, beaded at the top. There was a blue sash around the skinniest part of her waist and it made her look taller. The train behind her was also white but it had a strip of blue that matched the sash. Our eyes met. It was intense, amazing, and perfect. Her dad kissed her cheek and put her hand in mine.

The Priest continued to speak but I couldn't really hear him. I was looking at her. I heard when it was time to give the rings. It was passed up from Danny to Dougie to Harry to Me. I slipped it on her finger. I also heard her say "I do". I listened now for my part. "Thomas Micheal Fletcher? Do you take this woman Emily Rae Williams to be you wife?" the Priest said. I looked her dead in the eye and said "I do" happily. "You may now kiss The Bride." he said. I lifted her veil and kissed her hard. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Micheal Fletcher!" Everyone cheered and clapped. We then walked hand in hand out the doors to the awaiting limo that would drive up to the reception.

----------

***Emily's point of view***

Mrs. Tom Fletcher. Emily Fletcher. I loved it. We had danced and partied and had plenty of fun. I danced with Daddy, Tom, Kasey, Shann, Danny, Dougie, and Harry. Me and Tom were sitting st the table talking, hands wound together. Kara and Pierre, Danny and Kasey, Dougie and Tabitha, Shann and Harry, Kailey and David, and even Laura and one of Tom's friends, Charlie Simpson, were all out dancing. Me and Tom just sat back together as a newly wed couple. My wedding was perfect!

***Danny's point of view***

Me and Kasey were, again, dancing like idiots together. I was having so much fun. The music quickly shopped. Tom jumped up on stage and said "Danny, Dougie, Harry! I need you three for a minute" We all ran up there. It turned out he wanted us to play a song. He just had to play it for her today because he had written it for her. "This is for you Em! I love you! This is called "The Heart Never Lies." Tom started with his part. As my part came around I looked down at Kasey to see her smiling at me. I began singing my part.

Tom jumped off the stage and ran over to Emily. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Her dress billowed out beautifully and everyone "Awed" and cheered. They turned the music back on and it was one of the slow Beatles songs. I jumped down and walked over to Kasey. I pulled her closer and we started dancing slow. "Today was fun and amazing. Tom and Emily had themselves a dream wedding. My wedding will be something like this. But I want a more funky one. Bold colors, loud music, probably me and the guys rocking out on the stage, and my own amazing girl." I said smiling down at her. She seemed shocked. "What?" I asked. "You said you never think about stuff like weddings!" she said. "No, I said I never have before because I never had a reason to" I said smiling down at her. That made her blush and I loved it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

***A year later***

***Kasey's point of view***

So much has been happening! It was hard to believe that we had been here in England for over a year now. Weirder, Tom and Emily have been married for a year and were now parents!! Little Michelle Rae Fletcher (I made her name it after me ^_^) was two months old!! Everyone is still together, as well! Me and Danny, Dougie and Tabitha, Harry and Shann, Kailey and David, Kara and Pierre, and Laura has been dating Charlie. She had to date him long distance for awhile but as soon as she graduated she moved here. I told her she could live with me and Danny (Ya! We live together!) but she said that her, Kara, and Kailey were gonna get a flat together. Everything seemed like a dream.

"Music" had even been doing great. After our performance at the guys concert got us some recognition and some fans. We had a few record deal but the guys would tell us that we could do better. In the end, better came out to be being signed by them. They decided the best bet was to be apart of Super Records! Our debut album was due to come out in a few days and then we were going to hit the road as the Mcfly support act! Things were crazy good. We were even having a party tonight to celebrate Tom and Emily's anniversary and progress!

***Dougie's point of view***

"I'm going to do it tonight, mate" I whispered. "Go ahead she either accepts it or leaves." Danny said in what I guess was his type of reassurance. "Thanks for your help" I said sarcastically. "No, problem" he replied, thinking he helped. I hung up the phone and added the finishing touches on the skateboard I had been working on. It looked wicked. I wanted to go ride it but I couldn't. "Well, I better go get ready. I have to look extra good so she'll think twice about running off" I replied sullen to myself. What made me think she wasn't going to leave my ass? She was probably going to flip and dump me. Why was I so stupid?

***Danny's point of view***

Dougie had been on the phone with me for awhile. He was going through a difficult time and I was his wingman! Unfortunately I'm a sucky wingman because right after I shut the phone and Kasey shot up to me. "What is up with Dougie and Tabitha! Is he doing what I think he is doing?" she asked. "Depends on what you think he's doing" I said. She whispered her suspicions in my ear. "Your good" I said. "Oh My God…He is.." she started but I put my hand over her mouth. "NO! What if someone walked it! Tabitha does all the time! Don't you think she should find out from him?" I said. "Your right. Damn, normally I'm the logic one" she sulked. "You my nerd" I smiled. "Shut it! Your just as much a nerd! You LOVE it when I read to you" she laughed. "Oi! Shut it! What if someone hears you!" I laughed.

----------

***Tabitha's point of view***

I had just come home from Emily's, I was watching Michelle while Tom and Emily went out. I walked into the house that me and Dougie shared. I hear a lot of shuffling up stairs. I followed the sound. It was coming from the room Dougie used a his board work shop. I knocked on the door and then pushed it open. Dougie had just slid a board underneath the table so I couldn't see it and was pretending to be working on a completely different one. "I just popped in to let you know I was home" I said. "Glad that you back he said walking over to me and hugging me. He hugged me extra tight. I hopped nothing was wrong. He was beginning to worry me. He had been acting strange and secretive for sometime now. He kissed my forehead and led me out of the room. "Com on we need to get ready for tonight! We have to celebrate!" he said

***Emily's point of view***

I had just let Tabitha leave because me an Tom were now home to take care of the baby. I walked over to the crib and picked up my beautiful baby girl. She looked up at me with puppy brown eyes. Those were eyes that I had been seeing for a long time. Another pair of puppy brown eyes enter the room. He smiled at the site of me and Michelle. He walked over and started making funny faces at her. She immediately started laughing. Tom was such a good dad. He took the baby from me and told me to go rest. "You come with me and bring her. We can all sit on the couch together" I smiled. "And watch "Back to the Future?" Tom asked excitedly. "Sure! Why not" I giggled.

----------

***Kasey' point of view* **

The party had started and we were all in Tom and Emily's house laughing and cracking jokes. Well, Danny was cracking jokes. Tom, Emily, and Michelle all looked so cute together. They were great parents. Harry and Shann were all over each other, like always, in the living room. Dougie and Tabitha were sitting at the table beside each other. Tabitha looked worried and Dougie looked so nervous. It was cute! I nudged Danny and nodded in Doug's direction and Danny smirked! "Mate? You ok?" "Yeah! Of Course? Why would I not be ok?" he asked. "No reason" I said. One of the songs from Mcfly's last album "Radio: ACTIVE" came on. My favorite! "Ah!!" I lightly screamed, not wanting to disturb the baby. Danny rolled his eyes and I pulled his alone with me.

***Danny's point of view***

I wonder when he's going to do it! I just didn't know how to act. I didn't want to make Tabitha more suspicious than she already was. I was thinking this over when I heard "Currupted" come one. Oh shit! "Ah!!" Kasey lightly screamed and pulled me off. We were dancing like idiots, like always. "When is he going to do it?" Kasey whispered in my ear. "I have no clue! Hopefully soon though!" I whispered back. Dougie stood up, rubbed his nose, and headed for the bathroom. "This is it! He's doing it! That's the signal!" I whispered excitedly to Kasey. I felt like a little kid.

***Tabitha's point of view***

Dougie randomly jumped off and ran to the bathroom. I just kinda sat there not knowing what to make of his behavior. I was sitting there at the table alone when Danny sat down on the other side of me. Kasey walked up and just flopped in Danny's lap. "So, what's up?" she said. "Um, nothing" I fake giggled. Was Dougie's weird attitude that noticeable? Was he going to dump me? Or give me some really really bad news? I was just shaking out of skin! I had no idea what to expect. I was always a hyper happy person but it was hard to be me with Dougie not being him.

When he finally came out of the bathroom he had something with him. He walked over to me and it seemed like everyone in the room stopped to watch. "Um, Tabitha, I made you something." he said quietly. It was the shape of a board. Was this what he had been hiding earlier today? I took it lightly out of his hand and sat it on my lap. It seemed like everyone was staring at me. Was there something that everyone but me knew. I slow started tearing and the paper that was between me and the mystery board. I threw the paper on the ground and my eyes landed on an average board. I sighed with relieve. What had I thought was going to be in it? A bomb?

"Look at the design on the back" Dougie said. I slowly flipped it over and I almost fell out of my chair. I could not believe what it said. Maybe this was the wrong board. Maybe this was meant for someone else, not me. I looked up and to Dougie confirming that it was indeed my board. I looked from him to the board and I started crying. Dougie tensed. He started to stand up and walk off. "NO!" I said loudly. "No! Don't go! Yes! My answer is yes!" I said, tears coming out fast. They were now happy tears. Dougie smiled and hugged me hard. I dropped the board and the design was face up. It read "Will you Marry me?". Dougie put the ring on my finger and I looked down at it then kissed him! He pulled me in another hug and I cried happily there for awhile.

The shock was wearing off and everyone eventually started congratulating us. Kasey shot up to me. "I knew! Well, not for long! Found out earlier today" she said. "Oh my god you hefer! You should have called me and told me!" I gripped. "No way! I wasn't ruining the surprise when I knew you were going to say yes" she smiled. "Well, I guess that it was better this way" I smiled. Kasey then grabbed my hand and started looking at the ring. "Well, he's got pretty good taste" she said giggling. "I know! It's beautiful!" I smiled. I looked at my ring for a little while and smiled. I looked up and Kasey and she was smirking. I smirked back and yelled "I'm going to marry Dougie fucking Poynter!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

***Tabitha's point of view***

I woke up with a clear picture of what had happened the night before. I brought my hand up in front of my face and saw the gorgeous diamond ring on my finger. I still couldn't believe that me and Dougie were engaged! I had been worried that he was going to break up with me with the way he was acting. This road was a much better one. His attitude was back to normal, happier even. Our engagement was going to be a bit longer than Emily and Tom's. They had know each other for a long time. A short engagement worked fine for them but ours should be longer. It was going to be fun though!

----------

I had got dressed and was waiting on Kasey and we were going to head into town together. Kara and Shann said they might join us later. When she got here, Kasey was acting odd. She was normally so upbeat and crazy. I figured she would be especially giggly with everything that happened last night! Instead she was along the lines of sad and depressed. "Hey! What's up with you?" I asked. "Nothing! I'm fine! Can we just go?" she replied. I didn't question her, she would tell me when she was ready. She always did. The car ride was long and unbearable. I just wanted to ask her all my questions but I waited, and waited.

We pulled into the shop lot and got out. We walked slow but we eventually got up there. We were walking around, visiting loads of shops. I came out with a ton of bags. Kasey even bought stuff despite her attitude. I had been texting Kara and she was going to meet us by the bathrooms. Kasey said she had to go really bad. We stopped beside the northern restrooms. I sat outside waiting for Kara and Kasey ran on in there. I was texting Kara the whole time she was in the bathroom. Kasey was taking forever! I was beginning to worry. I told Kara that if I wasn't out there when she got there that I would be in the bathroom as well. So, I decided to go in and check on Kasey.

"Hey! Chick? You ok?" I hollered out, not knowing what stall she was in. "Um, yeah. I'm ok, I think" she replied quietly. "No your not. I know you better than that. What's up?" I said going to the end stall where her voice was coming from. I stood there in silence for a bit but after a few minutes she opened the door and stepped out. She didn't say a word. She just handed me what was in her hand. It was a pregnancy test. It read 'positive.'

I had to restrain myself from screaming! This was unbelievable. "Are you sure?" I croaked. "Yup, I'm sure. I'm late and this is the second test I've taken" she whispered. "What will I tell Danny" she said, her voice rising. "Sh, calm down. It will be ok! We both know it will be ok" I reassured her. "No! We don't know that! You and Dougie are engaged! He told you that he wanted to be with you forever and have a family someday! Danny hasn't! What if this isn't what he wants! What if I'm not really what he wants?" she ranted. I hugged her and was about to say something when two other stall doors flew open.

***Kara's point of view***

I had finally pulled up at the shop and started to make my way in. I walked around and made a few stops of my own. I was going to be meeting up with Tabitha and Kasey. I had to tell them about the amazingly romantic date Pierre took me .. the party last night. I didn't tell them last night because it turned out to be Tabitha and Doug's day! That was so sweet of Dougie!!! Everything was so great in all our lives at the moment! Shann, then, started texting me. She was on her way to meet us. I told her to meet us at the bathrooms as well.

***Kasey's point of view***

I had been ranting about the whole "me being freaking pregnant and Danny probably going to hate me for it" thing when the two stalls on the left opened up. Before us stood two forms of pure evil. Forms we hadn't seem, apart from being on TV, in a year now. Kelsey and Brittany. They had looks of pure anger on their faces. Kelsey's EX, Dougie, was now engaged to Tabitha and Brittany's EX, Danny, got me pregnant! They were defiantly pissed beyond belief.

"How dare you two whores trick our Dougie and Danny into being with you two! You're the reason they left us!" Kelsey said in a low dangerous voice. "No! You were that cause! Planning against them, trying to hurt them! You must not have ever loved them like we did!" Tabitha said, moving the hair from her face. She had accidentally used the hand with her ring on it. Kelsey's eyes flashed. "That ring better be on the wrong finger. Move the ring, or I move the finger" she whispered. "No, It's in it's place" Tabitha snarled. "You bitch!" Kelsey shouted. "Don't you talk to her like that!" I shouted. "Go for the belly, Britt!" she said in a whisper. Brittany looked uncertain. She wouldn't go through with it. Even though I was scared of what this baby would do to me and Danny, I couldn't let it get hurt.

Kelsey went at Tabitha but Tabby dodged her and grabbed a handful of Kelsey's hair. All Brittany managed to do was stomp my foot. She was scared to do anything else. At that moment Kara walked in. She let out a scream and tried to calm everyone down with words. But Kelsey had started upper cutting Tabitha while Tabitha slugged her in the nose, still yanking out her hair. I had Brittany in a headlock. I was just trying to restrain her. I didn't want trouble. I didn't want to fight.

***Kara's point of view***

I tried my best to avoid this. I was trying to restrain four girls from fighting but it was impossible. I grabbed Tabitha by her arm, pulling her back, while pushing Kelsey with my other hand. Tabitha was doing a number on Kelsey's hair and face while Kelsey punched her hard in the stomach repeatedly. Beside them, Kasey had Brittany in a headlock as Brittany jammed the heel of her pump into Kasey's foot. At that moment, thankfully, Shann walked in. She was able to hold back Kasey and Brittany as I held the other two at bay.

Shann and me were doing a good job until Kelsey freed herself by punching me in the face. Shann let go of Brittany and backed up. I was on the ground looking up. Kelsey and Brittnay were about to just leave. As Brittany turned to run, Kelsey jumped forward, snatched something from Tabitha, and bitched slapped Tabitha. Kelsey waked to the door and turned back to say "This isn't over!" Her and Brittany then took off. We all sat/stood there, stunned. No serious damage was done. I had only been hit once. Tabitha just got punched in the stomach a few times and slapped. Kasey's foot was the only hurt on her. It puzzled me why Brittany didn't do more. Shann wasn't even touched. I thought that everything else was ok until Tabitha swore and whispered, "That bitch took my ring."

***Brittany's point of view***

We had casually ran/walked out of the mall. I was so mad that those two were with the boys, but I also couldn't believe that Kelsey stooped to that level. Not only stealing the ring, but also tying to get me to try and kill an unborn baby. I mean, I hated Kasey, and I wanted nothing ore than her to not be with Danny or pregnant. I should be in her place! I was so pissed. I really did hate her. She didn't deserve to be with him! She didn't deserve to have his baby! Ugh! Kelsey was right! I should have finished that then before the baby had time to become, well, a baby! I couldn't let her have it! She couldn't have it!

***Kasey's point of view***

We decided that shopping was defiantly over. The day was defiantly ruined. I told Tabitha to just take me home. I wanted to go to sleep. She was so pissed at Kelsey. She was so mad that it looked like she was going to punch something or someone. If she saw Kelsey again, there was no telling what she would do. I was thinking about the whole horrible day when we finally pulled up to mine and Danny's house. I hugged Tabitha and told her that I was sorry about the ring. She said "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Doug about what happened, leaving out you bit, you know, and we'll figure it out. You just go and get some rest." I looked up and said "Ok, I will." I was about to shut the car door when she stopped me. "Hey, and don't forget to tell Danny." she whispered. I sighed and told her "Ok, I'll try." I shut the door, waved, and walked into the house.

I shut the door to the house and sank to the floor. This really couldn't be happening to me. Everything had been perfect. I had the perfect guy, the perfect friends, and we were all happy! But then Danny had to get me pregnant! Not only was I going to get fatter and uglier but I didn't even know how Danny, the guy of my fucking dreams, was going to react! I had only been with him a little over a year. I went to take me a quick shower. Danny would be home any minute. The guys had an interview to go to this morning. I finished my shower, got dressed, and went to my room.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

***Danny's point of view***

The interview was predictable. They asked about our upcoming tour and about hopes of an American tour. They also asked about 'Super Records' and about 'Music' being signed to it. And of course, it wouldn't have been an interview if they didn't ask about our personal lives. They asked Tom about marriage and parenthood and Dougie about his rumored engagement. He surprised me by telling them it was true. I thought he would hide it fro privacy reasons. But he said, "I want everyone to know how much I love her." I smiled and patted Doug on the back. I admired him, Tom, and Emily. They were in love and happy. Up until a year ago, I had never feel been in love. Now, it had me thinking thought I never pictured me having. I caught myself wanting what them three had.

----------

The interviewer finally ran out of questions and we got to go home. I walked in knowing that Kasey should be home. I took off my checkered hoodie and hung it up. I kicked off my shoes are started to head up stairs. I was almost to the stairs when I realized that I had to wee so badly. I took my foot off the bottom stair and darted to the bathroom. I got in, shut the door, and let it out. I had a dopy, relaxed smile on my face when I heard a door shut. I finished up in the bathroom and walked out. I looked around but saw nothing new. Maybe I was hearing things. I headed toward the stairs again. This time I made it all the way to the top. I turned left and headed toward out bedroom. The room was empty. 'Where is she?' I thought to myself. On the bed was a note and a box. I picked up the note and it read:

_Danny,_

_I want you to know that I love you and that I never want to hurt you. I don't want nothing to come between us and I don't want you to hate me. You know that I want to be with you more than anything else. But I need to know. Do you really love me? Could something small, or well, not so small, easily come between us to you? I had one of the worst days today. I found out some crazy news and our trip to the mall wasn't exactly a happy trip. I'm not home right now because I couldn't be there to tell you this face to face. I'm scared. Open the box but please don't hate me for what's inside it. I love you for the sexy idiotic nerd inside you…- Kasey Michelle_

I sat the letter back on the bed and slowly picked up the box. I was scared as hell of what might be in it. I pulled the lid back slowly but dropped it after it was back far enough for me to see what was inside. It was two used pregnancy tests. They were used. They were used and they said that someone was defiantly pregnant. And obviously that someone was Kasey. Kasey was……pregnant. It must have been to much for me to comprehend. That was the only line in my head. I was sitting on our bed, the box still in my head, repeating it over and over. All of a sudden the thoughts stopped. I then realized that she was gone. She wasn't here. I had known that of course but now it was hitting me hard. She was out there without me, possibly alone. I jumped up, sat the box down, ran downstairs, put my shoes and hoodie back on, and darted out the door. I instinctively ran to Dougie's house. If anything Tabitha could give me more information.

***Kasey's point of view***

I had been in our room when Danny walked in the house. I had just finished the letter. I was now cornered. He was just at the stairs when he took off to the bathroom. I sat the note on the bed, grabbed my bag, and took off out of the house. I just couldn't stay in there. I only had one place that I knew I could go. Tabitha's. I took off toward the house her and Dougie shared. When I caught up to the house I stopped outside the door and knocked. Dougie opened the door and let me in. Him and Tabitha had been sitting in the living room watching TV. "Tabby, I left him a note and the proof but I couldn't stay and see him read it. I just couldn't. Do you think I could wait it out here. And we both know that this is the first place he'll come after so, you can't say that I'm here, ok?" I begged. "You know I don't mind. Dougie do you mind? Could you keep your adorable mouth shut for that long?" she asked with a sweet *cough* smile. "Yeah! I think I could!" he said smiling. I then sat down with them until I heard someone knock on the door.

***Tabitha's point of view***

When someone knocked on the door, Kasey jumped. I peeked out the window to see Danny standing there. I motioned, meaningfully to Kasey. She jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen and ducked behind the counter. I suppressed a laugh. This reminded me of us playing hide and seek when we were younger! She always when for the obvious that people over looked. I was the ninja! I always used to hide in impossible places that had people scratching their heads in confusion! I ran to the door and pulled it open. Danny smiled down to me and said "Mind if I come in?" I stepped out of the way and gestured for him to walk in. He did and went straight to the couch. He flopped down. I walked over to him, sat down beside him, and asked "So, what is wrong with you?" "How did ya know?" he smiled again and handed me a letter.

I read it quickly, already knowing what it meant. I handed it back to him. "So, you already know what was in the box right?" Danny asked. "Yeah, I did" I whispered. "Well, what happened at the shop?" he questioned. I then told him everything that happened. From the moment we left my house until I dropped her off at hers. Dougie, who hadn't known about Kasey being pregnant, said "Whoa mate! You got her pregnant?! Go Danny!!" I looked at him, glaring.

"Oh shut up you insensitive punk!" I whispered. Danny slightly smiled. "I'm not mad at all. I had actually been thinking about it a lot. But I don't know why she didn't tell me. I want to get married before the baby is born though. I want to do this right." he said. I knew Kasey would cut herself down and say 'I bet the only reason he is marring me is because he knocked me up!!!!!' so I quickly asked "You want to marry her right? Not just because of the whole baby thing right? Because that would be bullshit! You are gonna treat her right….right?" I had a cocky, daring look on my face.

"Of course! Like I just said, I had actually been thinking about all this. Seeing Emily and Tom happy and now you and Doug….it made me think about it. I love her." he smiled a dorky smile. I was about to reply when we heard a crash in the kitchen. I slapped a hand over my eyes and sighed. Danny turned around quickly. "Doug, he heard a new noise!" I hinted. "Um, it was the…uh…..cat…" Dougie said stupidly. I giggled and Danny said, "You don't have a cat, mate. You have a dog. Remember?" "Oh! Right!" Dougie said.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. "Um.." I stared, but before I could say anything Kasey stood up and walked out of the kitchen and over to us. She sat down beside Danny and said "So, your really not mad?" "No! I'm happy!" he replied. "Really happy? Like crack happy?!" I piped up. "Say crack again" Kasey said automatically. Danny and Dougie both looked confused and said "Why are you two talking about crack?" We both started laughing.

***Danny's point of view***

After everything at Dougie's, me and Kasey went back to our house. Kasey sat down as soon as we got in. "So, are you ok?" I asked her. "Yeah, I think so. I'm kinda scared." she replied. "Of what?" I questioned. "Well, for one, this is gonna hurt! Two, well…I'm going to get fatter! Three, this is a really really big change." she finished. I walked over to where she was sitting and flopped down beside her. "It might be a big change but it is one we can handle! And It's kinda cool to think that I'm going to be a dad!" I smiled. "Cool maybe, but scary. You gonna teach him or her so act like a complete but lovable idiot" she smiled leaning on my shoulder. "Yup! And they'll be able to play guitar! Oh! And if it's a boy, I'll teach him to play football!!" I said grinning. "Yes. And you'll be great at it!" she said. "See! Were getting through this already!" I smiled. "Easy for you to say now. It hasn't even started! Wait till I start craving random things like….ice cream and cookie dough at random intervals!" she giggled.

----------

We talked all night long about the baby and getting married. We decided that we should get married after she had the baby. Kasey said she didn't want to be fat during her wedding. I told her that she was talking nonsense but she wouldn't listen. I wanted to be married before the baby was born but it seemed kind of impossible. I still had to go buy and engagement ring though. I think I might take Tabitha along. I don't know much about rings! But I figured that she could help pick! I still couldn't believe I was going to be a dad. When I found out, if I hadn't been completely shocked, I would have shouted "AWESOME!" The shock kind of took over though. But now I can be excited. I hope it's a boy! It would be fine if it was a girl but It would be so wicked to have a son. She kept saying that she was going to get 'fatter and uglier' but I couldn't see that. I think she is going to still look beautiful. I had never wanted something so bad before. I actually wanted a family. I really want to be with Kasey forever and now we are having a baby!

But, amongst all the happiness I still couldn't help but be so fucking pissed at Kelsey and Brittany. Not only did Kelsey still Tabitha's ring, she tried to tell Brittany to punch Kasey in the stomach! It was bullshit! I had been with Brittany for 8 months and I had never loved her. She didn't love me either. It was obvious. She was comfortable with me. We were both in the public eye so we related about that. I helped her career. We had loads of fun together. It comforted her. But neither of us loved the other. That's why it really puzzled me. If she did love me…she hid it well. I just hope that this was the end of it all. I couldn't picture Kasey or my baby hurt. I don't know what I would do.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

***Five months later***

***Dougie's point of view***

Things were going a lot better. We didn't want to start more trouble so I just bought Tabby a new ring and we forgot about the old one. Things might have been better but they were still hectic. Two weddings were being planned, a baby was on the way, and Mcfly was still an issue. Rumors spread like wildfire and it seemed everyone already knew that Danny and Kasey were "expecting." (Don't you hate that term?!) And about mine and Tabitha's engagement. Everyone wanted the exclusive! Everyone wanted an interview. It was good that on one got wind of the mall incident. Not to mention that our tour was coming up!! It was a less than four months away. 'Music' would be our support act but one of the lead singers/bass player was a little, well, pregnant!! We didn't know rather to get a new support act or not. We were defiantly postponing that until we had no other choice. It was going to be our dream tour.

----------

Everyone was hanging at Tom's house again. Michelle Rae, who is now seven months old, was in bed upstairs with a baby monitor as close as Tom could get it to the crib. Harry and Shann were on the couch making out, nothing new, Pierre was on the couch with Kara perched in his lap, Laura and Charlie were in the kitchen grabbing some drinks, Emily and Tom sat of the love seat, baby monitor RIGHT beside them, they were great parents, Kaliey and David were talking on the floor in-between the chair and couch. me and Tabby were cuddling in the chair, and Danny was sitting in the floor with Kasey in front of him, both of their hands on her growing belly. It was defiantly getting bigger. She now waddled a little when she walked and Tabitha called her a penguin. It made Kasey laugh because apparently that was her Aunt Ruby's and Uncle Kevin's nickname for her.

We were all just sitting around hanging out when Shann jumped up and goes "Hey! Lets watch just friends!!" We ended up watching it and laughing the whole way through it. Shann was being extra random today….and extra for her was so funny! Her, Kasey, Kara, and Tabitha were all talking about band stuff and she was bouncing up and down with anticipation. They had all become really great friend.s. It was going to be a great thing for them career wise. The girls were running into the kitchen, or waddling in one case, when Shann ran right into the open door. She shook her head and looked around. "Hey Shann! There's a door there!" Kasey giggled. "Oi! Don't go there with me! You do it all the time too ya cow!" Shann said smiling. Normal people would probably be looking at her like she was crazy then but everyone here knew it was a big inside joke.

***Kasey's point of view***

When us four girls were all into the kitchen we say back and waited. Before long Laura, Emily, and Kaliey walked on it. Laura shut the door and leaned against it. Wedding talk found it's away out of everyone in the kitchen. "So! How is the planning going?" Emily whispered. "What are you two planning?" Shann and Kara said together. "Your defiantly up to something" Laura smiled. "What is it?" Kaliey begged. We both smiled at each other. "Well.." Tabby said. "We were thinking about having our weddings on the same day. Like, not at the same time but same day." I said. "Like one of us get married then we all chang and then the other gets married and then have one big ass party reception" Tabitha said. "Oh! Sound wicked!!" Shann said! "Yeah kind of confusing but wicked!" Kara said. Kaliey nodded her approval. Laura and Emily smiled. "Ya'll are impossible to separate!" Laura giggled. "Well, I think it's a cute idea" she finished. Emily nodded in agreement. "Me two." We continued to talk about everything from dresses to decorations. We laughed, awed, giggled, and smiled. We were having fun being girls until Danny walked in and toll everyone that it was time for me to get off my feet and to bed. I smiled. He was too perfect. He slipped his arm around my back and lead me out. We said our good byes to everyone and went home to get some sleep.

----------

***A week later***

***Danny's point of view***

Kasey was sitting in the passenger seat of my car with one hand entwined with mine and the other holding both of our stuffed monkeys, Dylan and Dylan. We were on the way to the Doctor. He was going to do an ultra-sound to check up on the little thing. We had also decided that we now wanted to know what it was. We rode the whole way in a comfortable silence. The silence grew awkward when we got there. There was quite a few woman with kids in there. Married woman who were on the second or third kids. She seamed to be the only unmarried first timer in the room. It seemed to make us an easy target for stares. She sat down in the back corner closest to the Doctor door while I signed us in. The young nurse at the counter gasped and said "Oh. My. God.! Your Danny Jones from McFly aren't you?!" Maybe that is why people were staring. "Uh, ya." I said forcing a small smile. She pulled out a piece of paper and asked for my autograph. I gave it too her, finished signing in, and went to sit by Kasey.

The Doctor called us back not too long after I signed in. We walked back to the last room in the hallway and he gave her instructions and left us to get settled. She scanned her clothes, looking for anything that would interfere, rolled her pants under her belly, and laid back on the table. I grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. She looked beautiful with her big belly. I smiled at that thought. "What are you smiling at?" she asked. I was about to tell her when the Doctor walked her. "Ello! How are you two today? Good I hope!" he said happily. We both replied politely. "That's great! Now if you don't mind I'd like to get right to it!" he said. Kasey nodded and I said "Go right on." He put this jell on the end of the tool and pressed it against her belly. She yelled and I jumped. The Doctor didn't even flinch! "What?!" I asked. "Oh sorry! It was just really really cold!!" she pouted. I smiled. "I'm used to it" the Doc said.

It didn't last to long, he just looked around for a bit and then stopped. "Well, everything seems to be going great. The baby is a little ahead of schedule, fast developer but still healthy and nothing to worry about." he said smiling, wiping the stuff off of her stomach. He turned to leave when Kasey leaned up. "Um, Doc?" she said. "Yes, dear?" "Um, could you tell what the baby is yet?" she asked. "Oh yes! Are you sure you want to know?" he asked looking at both her and me. We looked at each other, nodded, and looked back to him expectantly. "Ok! You two are having a boy." he said with a smile. I could feel my smile grow. Kasey looked up at me smiling big. "Thank's Doc" I said. He walked out. She got up and I wrapped her in a hug.

----------

***Kasey's point of view***

A few more weeks past and I am now almost six months along. I'm huge. I only had three months to go. I was craving the weirdest things and I did get moody. I never once got an attitude with Danny. It was impossible. Even a pregnant hormonal woman couldn't be mad at him! We were wrapped up on our couch in the living room. Our brains hard at work. We were still discussing names. I had my head on Danny's shoulder, one hand resting on my belly, and the other arm was wrapped around Dylan. I was so confused. I didn't want to name him some random name. I wanted it to mean something to Danny and me.

I didn't want to name him directly after Danny because it would be so confusing. The only other men in my life were my dad, who's name I don't like at all, and the Mcfly boys and I couldn't name the baby after one of them because it wouldn't be fair to the boys! And I couldn't name him after all of them because that would be unfair to him! I gave Dylan a squeeze and then stopped. Wait. Me and Danny both liked the name Dylan. I mean we both randomly named our monkey that! Dylan Daniel Jones. I feed the idea to Danny. "Not bad eh! I like it! Dylan Daniel Jones." he said testing it just like I had. A smile broke across his face and I knew we had it!

"Well, you've been thinking far to much today. It is time for you to get some sleep." he said in a stern voice. I smiled. I love it when he gets bossy! "How am I supposed to go to sleep when you talk to me with that sexy voice!" I whined. He flashed a grin. "Oh, you'll go to sleep alright!" he laughed. "How?!" I pushed. He smiled dangerously. I shivered and turned toward the stairs. I started waddling as fast, and safely, as I could. Before I knew it we were in our room. I grabbed my big sleeping shirt, slipped it on, and crawled into bed. I felt him sink into the bed with me. He wrapped his arm around me and the baby, Dylan, and we talked until we were too tired to even open our mouths. I was excited to have a family with him. I could only hope he was as sure as me. At that perfect moment, he tightened his arms around me protectively. I smiled and fell right asleep, allowing no more doubt to touch me. I was happy for once I was completely, utterly, and purely happy. Nothing could ruin this! Nothing.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

***Tabitha's point of view***

Things had gotten so weird! It was like living in a completely different world. Emily and Tom married, me and Dougie engaged, and Kasey and Danny engaged and expecting!! Now, Pierre and Kara turned up engaged! We were all living a fast but happy life! Things were going great. Well, that was what I thought until Kailey came over, upset and angry. "What's wrong? If your looking for your brother, him and Danny went out." I said. "No, I'm not looking for him" she sighed. "Oh ok. What's wrong then?" I repeated. "Well, It's me and David. We had a big fight today. I'm worried is all" she told me. I walked over and hugged her. I was telling her how everything was going to be ok when someone knocked on the door. I let go of Kailey and went to open the door.

***Kailey's point of view***

David had asked me to move back to Canada with him. They had been here in England for the McFly tour, but it was over. It ended a couple of months ago but they decided to take a break and vacation here for a while. I don't know what Kara and Pierre planed for the living arrangements but David obviously intended to go back to the states and Canada. I loved him, I really did, but this was a big change. Things were just so crazy that this seemed surreal and made me push it away. To be honest, I wanted to be wherever David was but that scared me.

Tabitha came back with David on her heels. "Babe, you don't have to do it if you don't want to! I still want to be with you even with the mother fucking ocean between us!" he said with his famous attitude. I was so scared to say yes, but I wanted to. I didn't think about it anymore. I leaned in, kissed him hard, and whispered "Sure! I'll do it!" David smiled at me, kissed me again, and said "Really? Yes! Score!" he smirked. Tabitha giggled and hugged us both. We then left Tabby's house hand in hand.

***Kasey's point of view***

Things were getting tougher and tougher. I was in more pain than I could have imagined and I didn't get as much sleep as I would like. Danny was the sweetest man I could of ever hoped for. He was there with me whenever he could be (I had told him if he ditched any Mcfly event for me I would kick his sexy ass) and he helped me whenever I asked it of him. He was a bit clueless and new to this, just as I was, but he helped to the best of his abilities. Emily was there for me as far as experience went. She was the only person, besides my mom, who had been through this.

Even though at times I got really bitchy, I tried my hardest not to get attitudes with Danny. I wanted to be able to say that we didn't fight, even in hard times. I was doing good. Danny was the best. But regardless, the baby was close to coming and boy was I huge. I could barely see my feet! The doctor said the baby was close but if I didn't walk a little every day, he would be late. Supposedly, walking so close to the due date could speed up having it thing. So, everyday someone took me walking. Some days it was Em, some days it was Dan. Sadly, him and the boys were at a show tonight. Tabby decided to walk with me today.

----------

***Danny's point of view***

The guys and I left around noon. We had a local show to do. It wasn't too far from home in case I was needed. I couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen. I don't know how many times she told me she would be fine and I defiantly don't know how many times I asked. I smiled just thinking about the look on her face when I asked for the good 10th time. "Dude! Come on! Time to start the show!" Dougie said, bouncing around with excitement! I grabbed my guitar, smiled, and said "Alright mate, lets rock this arena!" We all ran on stage and Harry started playing. "How is everyone tonight?! Good I hope!" Tom said.

----------

***Tabitha's point of view***

I pulled on my comfy black sweat shorts, a green tank top, and my walking shoes. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I was walking out of the door and started towards Kasey's. I didn't knock, I just walked right in. She was sitting on the couch in her normal walking attire. I smiled and walked up to her. She pushed herself up and I hugged her. She smiled and said "Thanks for walking with me tonight! And I want you to know. Me and Danny talked this morning…and we want you and Dougie to be the god parent!" "What?! Oh my god!!! Really?! Oh thanks!" I said, hugging her again. I don't really know how long we stayed there hugging but I do know that she looked up at the clock at one point and said, "Oh, shit! We need to get walking! Kara's wedding is tomorrow and if we don't hurry we won't get any sleep!"

----------

***Kara's point of view***

Me and Pierre sat on the couch watching some movie. I wasn't really paying attention. Tomorrow, we would be getting married! I couldn't believe it. He must have noticed how preoccupied I was because he switched off the TV and turned to me. "Your not getting cold feet are you?" he asked. I kissed him quickly. "Never" I stated with complete confidence. His face lit up. I kissed him again. When he broke apart, his hands found my face. He looked straight into my eyes. He had more power with his eyes that anyone ever had over me. "I love you so much. You know this right?" he asked. "Yeah, I know this. And I love you just as much." I told him. He kissed me this time, grabbed my hand, and led me up stairs. I smiled and followed without complaint.

----------

***Kasey's point of view***

Tabitha patiently kept my slow pace as I waddled along. My left hand stayed flat against my belly and my right stayed on the right side of my lower back. My breath was coming out quick and that really made me feel huge. "Kasey, quit thinking that!" Tabitha said. "Wha? What are you talking about?!" I said innocently. "Oh, don't give me that! You know that I know you better than that!!" she said, looking at me with knowing eyes. "Ugh, well, look at me!" I said. "You are not fat! You have a baby in there! That is two people inside you fucking body! That doesn't make you fat! Gah" she vented. "Ok, ok, ok!" I said, putting my hands up in a surrender.

We walked along in a comfortable silence for awhile. She looked at me sideways, smiling. "Thank you for making me the god mother." she whispered. "No, problem. You my best friend! Why wouldn't I?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me. This hug was easier because my belly wasn't in the way. It was a side hug. "Ok, enough of mushy best friend stuff! I can't wait until tomorrow!! Kara is getting married. Isn't it wicked. She was the last in the band to start dating and the first to get married!!" she said, smiling.

"I know! Everything has been going so fast! For one, I'm an Aunt! Two, I'm about to be a Mom! Three, me, you, and Kara are all about to be married!! It is like a fairytale!

Tabitha giggled and started singing, "Fairytale got twisted and decayed!" "Not exactly a happy thought" I laughed. "True" she giggled again. Me and her were laughing away when I heard a rattle in a near by bush. I stopped. Tabitha turned and looked at me and whispered, "What's wrong?" I mouthed the words "I don't know?! Listen." We stood in complete silence, waiting. Whatever it was rattled again. Whatever or whoever it was wouldn't come out if we just stood there. "Hey, Tabby. Lets sit down on this bench. My feet are killing me." I hinted. "Yeah, ok! I'm bushed" she said, trying not to giggle at her word usage. Before we knew it we were both laughing anyways. We were both probably just over reacting. We continued to walk on.

We had almost forgot about the noise when I felt someone following us. I didn't say anything because Tabitha could feel it too. I started breathing a little heavy…really heavy. Tabitha put her hand on my face and whispered, "Breath, please! Calm down." "You feel it don't you?" I whispered back. She nodded but said "It will be ok." She smiled but it was fake. I tried to breath. All of a sudden, I spun around. Tabitha did the same. I took in the scene in front of me. My breathing started up again. I felt a sharp pain in my upper stomach and I saw Tabitha lung at something. Then I felt another sharp pain in my shoulder and I felt me hit the ground.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

***Kasey's point of view***

The pains are what brought me back. I don't know how long I was out but I know that it was long enough. My shoulder hurt so bad and it was bandaged up. I was also haveing, what I was sure was, contractions. I looked around frantically for a face I knew. Nurses were everywhere, maybe a few doctors. I was really starting to panic until Tabitha ran into the room. Through the pain and my heavy breathing I managed to ask "What…happened!" "This isn't the time to talk about it. I'll tell you later. All you need to worry about is getting that baby out safely because it's coming fast" she said in an anxious voice. "What…about….Danny?!" I forced out. "Calm down, breath. I just called Fletch. He is pulling Danny off stage now." she said as she grabbed my hand, squeezing it encouragingly. "Well, chick. I need to make a few phone calls. Will you be ok back here alone for a bit?" she asked. "I'll…be fine. Just…hurry Please!" I said, gritting my teeth in pain.

***Tabitha's point of view***

I ran out and got in safe cell phone range. I dialed Emily's number first. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey, no time for questions. Get down to the hospital now! Kasey's having the baby. I'll explain everything when you get here. Pick up everyone that you can!" I said in a hurry. "Ok, I will! Call Kara. I'll call Laura and Kaliey" she said. "Ok! See you soon" and with that I hung up. I quickly dialed Kara's number. "Ello?" she said. "Kara! I need you to get to the hospital. She's having the baby now, and we need to talk! Hurry." I rushed her. "Ok! I'm on my way!" she said in a worried voice. I hung up again. As soon as I hung up, my phone rung. "Hello?" "Tabitha! It's Danny. Is she ok? What happened?" he said all at once. "Ok you need to calm down. For one, she's doing ok at the moment. For two, I'll have to wait until everyone is here to explain what happened because I can only do it once!" I said. "Ok, well we are all on our ways." he said anxiously. "Ok, bye" I said.

I walked back into the room where Kasey was at. She looked so scared. It hurt me so bad to see her like this. It made me furious. She looked around and her eyes landed on me. Some relief shinned though but not enough to block out her fear. My hands instantly reached for hers. She gripped it and said "The doctor said that the shock from earlier could affect the baby big time. He said that he was moving around a lot, franticly. He's worried that he will get the cord wrapped around his neck. The trauma not only sent me into labor but it sent me and the baby into shock. I'm scared Tabby, really scared!" She tried to hold back her tears. She looked away and started blinking them back. I jumped up and hugged her. The tears then fell freely.

----------

***Danny's point of view***

When the boys and I got there, everyone else was already there. Tabitha was walking toward us all. She first ran up and hugged Dougie and held his hand tightly. "Ok, I don't want to say this too much so listen. Me and Kasey were walking the normal path around 7 and everything was going fine. We were laughing, cutting up, and being us. We stopped because we heard noises in the bushes. We both shrugged it off as nothing and kept walking. I had said something stupid and we both laughed. All of a sudden we both felt someone behind us. Like they suddenly but silently ran up directly behind us. Kasey started hyper ventilating and I looked around, saw nothing and then started trying to calm her down. There was a cracking noise, like stepping on little rock or stick and we both spun around." Tabitha said in quick words.

She took a deep breath and continued with, "It was dark and we could barely see but It was obviously two people dressed in all back. And it was obviously girls due to the figure and ponytails. One of the kicked Kasey hard in the stomach. I freaked out and dove at the person. I heard a noise and felt something wiz by the opposite side of my head. I heard Kasey scream and fall to the ground hard. The second girl had a fucking gun! But she must not intended to use it because when she did she freaked out and ran. The other girl kinda stood there for a few minutes, dumbfounded. The second girl called out and blew their cover to high hell and I swear to god that if I get ahold…." Dougie hugged her and cut her off. She had started crying. I needed to know who did this. "Tabby, who did it? Please tell me" I asked softly. She took a shaky breath and said flatly, "It was Brittany and Kelsey. Kelsey was the one with the gun because as she took off and Brittany stayed still, she turned and yelled "Brittany! What the hell?! Run!" That snapped her out of it and they both took off."

"You said Kasey screamed and fell to the ground. Does that mean the bullet hit her?" I asked in the weakest voice. "Yeah, It hit her shoulder. It was enough to put her into labor." she said. "Has he started coming yet? Can't I be back there?" I asked, nearly crying. "No, none of us can go back there because…" she paused and her eyes fell to the floor. "What?" I asked. When she didn't answer my voice raised on it own and said "Damn it answer me! What is going on?" "The baby is moving to much from the shock and if it keeps up it is going to get the cord wrapped around it's neck. No one can be back there with that kind of procedure." she whispered. "That's bullshit!" I found my self yelling. All at once my eyes betrayed me and let a fast stream of tears fall. Kara jumped up and wrapped me in a hug. "Dan, it will be ok" she whispered to me.

----------

***Tabitha's point of view***

I sat in Dougie's lap with my face burred in the crook of his neck. I wanted to cry so much but the tears refused to relieve my pain. Dougie rocked me back and forth and we waited. We were all sitting there in complete silence when a nurse walked briskly toward us. She smiled a forced smile and it didn't help us at all. "I need to speak to the husband or father of the child" she requested. Danny stood up. "Follow me please" she said walking our of our earshot. She said a few things that we couldn't hear but we could easily hear Danny yell "Fuck!" and sink to the floor. I could see the nurse's mouth move in the "I'm really sorry sir" thing and walk off. I stood up to go to him when Dougie stood up, sat me back down, and say "Wait, let me do this ok?" I nodded and watched him walk off. Watching Danny, the strongest person who never let anything get him down, cry…the tears finally came. Emily wrapped me up in a hug.

Dougie and Danny finally walked to where we waited. Danny sat down, silently, not saying a word. "The nurse said that it was extremely likely that either Kasey or the baby wouldn't make it through this alive. The cord did get wrapped as the baby started coming out. So, they're having to do an emergency C-section now." he sighed. I stood up and motioned for him to sit. He did and I took my place in his lap. All we could do was wait. It was the longest wait of my life and I couldn't imagine what Danny was feeling. I don't know how many times I jumped when I saw a nurse or doctor. I don't know how many different ways I imagined this ending. I don't know how many different way I imagined hunting down them two girls. The only thing I remember was when the Doctor came out. His face was exhausted. You couldn't tell if he was going to give good or bad news. You could just tell that he was tired. He stopped in front of our group and Danny stood up. "Would you like to see your girlfriend and son?" he asked smiling.

----------

***Kasey's point of view***

After the baby started coming and the cord thing everything happened fast to me. They had sedated me enough where the pain wasn't too bad. I closed my eyes as they worked. Before long I had my son in my hands. My healthy, beautiful son. I started crying, but still time for a completely different reason. Before long, everyone was pouring into the room. Danny was in the lead. I smiled as big as I could manage with my weak state. He walked briskly to me and kissed my forehead. "They told me I was possibly going to lose one of you two." he mumbled. His eyes were red. He had been crying. I leaned up and kissed his lips. I pulled away and said "Hold him." Danny looked down and the baby and gently picked him yup. Danny smiled down at the baby and he smiled up at him. "Hi, Dylan" he whispered.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

***Kara's point of view***

It was great to be Mrs. Pierre Bouvier. We had now been married for a month. I was happy and so was he. This morning we were getting ready for a wedding. Kasey and Danny were scheduled to be married around ten and Tabitha and Dougie were to be married around noon or one, depending on Kasey's wedding. I was going to have to switch from one bridesmaid dress to the other. All Pierre had to do was change his shirt and tie. He walked up to me and I couldn't help but smile. "Um, Mrs. Bouvier, how does my hair look?" he asked me. "Well, Mr. Bouvier, I would say it looks down right sexy but well, that would be inappropriate for a wedding so I'll say, it's looks handsome." I giggled. He smiled and kissed me. He grabbed our bag of clothes and threw it over his shoulder and the grasped my hand. We left the house and headed for the church.

As he drove I was thinking about everything. We had been on tour for the past two months. Danny was worried as hell that is was too soon after Kasey had Dylan. But Kasey was really excited. She always said that it was great that we were finally branching out and that she had an easy and fun way to lose her baby weight. I giggled to myself at that. She was so weird. The only she worried about was life on the road for Dylan. He seemed to enjoy it. Emily, Laura, and their parents came along of the tour. They all took turns watching Dylan during shows but other than that, Kasey and Danny never put him down. That kid would be so spoiled. I smiled. But thanks to the tour, it was way easy for me and Pierre to get married in a nice place. Our life had finally seemed to settle down. I was glad for that.

----------

***Kasey's point of view***

I was going to be married first. It was an outside wedding! I was so anxious. I loved Danny so much. He was the best thing in my life. Emily was going to be sitting with Mom and Dad holding Dylan. Emily hadn't told any of us at the time of my accident but she was one month pregnant at that time. Since then a month passed uneventfully. Then Pierre and Kara got married and another month pasted and here we were. So Emily was now a three months pregnant. She told me that she was still going through her morning sickness phase and that she didn't want to get sick as one of my bridesmaids in the middle of my wedding. So she offered to take care of Dylan so Momma wouldn't have to, and of course, Tom sat out with her. My maid of honor was Tabitha. My best friend, like a third sister, was happy and anxious. She would have to wait impatiently until she was in my place, getting married, but to Dougie. I hadn't seen Doug yet but I could guess that he was as anxious as her.

I had just finished getting ready when Tabby walked in. "Oh! My! Fucking! Gah! You look amazing!" she said, running to hug me. "Thanks!! So do you! Thanks for picking out my bridesmaid dresses" I laughed. She had picked out a knee length white dress. A thin orange silky piece of fabric was sewn on the dress going around the waist and then hung loosely down the right side of the dress. Tabby also did everyone's hair. All the Bridesmaids hair was up in a complicated curly bun with an orange flower stuck somewhere in the bun and sprouting out for everyone to see. "Well, enough talk! It's about to start. We have to get in position." Tabitha reminded me. I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked to the doors that lead outside. Closest to the door was Kailey and Kara who were going to walk out side by side. Next was Shann, then Laura, and then Tabitha. Behind Tabitha was my Daddy. He smiled when he saw me. "You look beautiful darlin" he said in his southern accent. I smiled.

I straightened out the wrinkles in my beautiful dress. Me and Danny's wedding was completely traditional. He was going to wear a black tux but with a bright, silky orange shirt and tie. My dress was, as you probably guessed by now, orange. It went all the way to the floor and barely grazed it. It was spaghetti strapped and it hugged The top half of my body comfortably. The dress billowed out at the skinniest part of my waist and flowed to the ground. There was a pretty design that came up from the left side of my waist and traveled to my right shoulder and at the end of it (where it met to spaghetti strap) two orange silky roses were sewn into it. The same design was on the middle of the dress where it reached my hips and above it were three more of those roses. It was perfect!

The music started and the doors opened. As ,Kara and Kailey walked out, followed by Shann, Laura, and Tabby, I took my dads arm. I took a deep breath and when my time came, walked out behind them. I stepped out into the light. I would have had to shield my eyes if they weren't distracted. My eyes had already landed on Danny. He had a huge smile on his face. I felt myself smile bigger. When I made it to the stage, thingy that we were to be married on, I turned to my dad. He hugged me, kissed me on the cheek, and gave Danny my hand. I smiled and waited to the priest to start. He motioned to Danny and I looked at him puzzled.

Danny let go of my hand of turned to Dougie, his best man. Dougie handed Danny something. Danny dropped to one knee. I was so confused. Weren't we past this? I looked down at the engagement ring that was already on my hand and then looked back at Tabitha, she had been with him, to help pick it out. She looked away smiling. My head snapped back around as Danny started talking. "Kasey, I love you with all my heart. You and Dylan are my life. But with everything that's been going on I never had the chance to do thing properly. The ring your wearing is a substitute while I had this one customly made. He opened the box and a my snapped to my mouth. It had this beautiful, big diamond on the top and two rectangular ones going down each side of the ring from the big diamond. My eyes started tearing. He looked around with a smirk and then back at me. He laughed and said "Will you, uh, marry me?" Even though the answer was obvious…I giggled and said "Yes, of course, yes."

Everything rolled smoothly and as planned from there. After the, "I do's" he kissed me in a way that almost made me pass out. I wouldn't ever be able to forget that kiss. Everyone in the wedding got with their partner (Me with Danny, Tabitha with Dougie and so on) and we walked back into the building to prepare for Tabitha an Dougie's wedding. All the people outside, waited patiently. Tabitha, Kara, Kailey, Shann, and all the guys rushed to change. Me and Danny stopped as soon as we got in and the doors closed. He put his hands on my face and kissed me. I smiled up at him and asked, "How does it feel?" "It feels great" he smiled kissing me again. At that moment the doors opened and Tom and Emily walked out. Emily had Dylan in her arms. "Congrats guys" Tom said smiling. "Thanks" me and Danny said together, both smiling big. "Some else want to wish you luck" Emily smiled handle Dylan to me. I cradled him in my arms. Danny smiled and started making faces at him. Dylan started giggling at trying to grab Danny's nose. I laughed at that. "Well, you too have to go get ready." Tom reminded us. "Oh! That's right" I said. I handed Dylan gently back to Emily and we all said our goodbyes.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

***Tabitha's wedding and reception***

*Tabitha's point of view*

Kasey's wedding had been beautiful. And even though I was getting married next, it completely held my attention. My attention span snapped the moment it ended. My thoughts started racing. We all walked out, me and Doug hand in hand. My breathing quickened. He swiftly kissed me on the cheek and ran toward the groom dressing room. I followed his lead and ran into the Bride dressing room.

I stopped in front of the mirror and quickly slipped out of my bridesmaid dress. I had just gotten one leg in when all the other girls caught up. Well, all the girls other than Kasey. I put my other leg in and pulled the dress up. I was just looking at my reflection when she walked in. She walked up to me, her Danny-causing-grin still on her face. She zipped me up and smiled. "You look beautiful!" she giggled. I sighed. I could help but agree a little. That was rare too. I never thought I was 'beautiful.' My dress was so perfect though, like it was designed for me.

It was strapless, yet I never had to pull it up. If fit perfectly. It was deep red, from top to bottom. It had no design at al but it flowed down like a true wedding dress. The front hung to the ground, gracefully hovering about a centimeter from the ground. The back, however, was longer and would drag behind me as I walked. A velvet strip of fabric (one shade darker than the dress) ran along the top and bottom trim of the dress. I put on a plain (but pretty) set of black heels, wore no veil, and a sheer shawl that matched the dress.

I took my hair down from the up do I wore for Kasey's wedding. I had done it so I could take it down and it would fall in graceful waves. I touched up my make-up and then I was done. I turned around and the reaction was immediate. "Oh my god! Your gorgeous!" Kara and Kailey said together. "You know you look amazing in red" Kasey said giggling. Shann just jumped up, squealed, and hugged me. I looked at them. They were wearing the same dress I picked for Kasey's wedding. These, however, were black with red where the orange had been. All their hair was going to stay up as it had been for Kasey's. I walked over to Kasey and quickly did her hair like the others. We were now ready. It was 12:50. The wedding, MY wedding, would be starting in ten minutes!

We waited for the signal that the guys were back outside and then we lined up at the door. We were in the same order we had been for Kasey's but this time, me and her were switched. Since I didn't want my mom here and my dad wouldn't be able to make it without her on his heels, I was going to be walking down the isle on my own. I looked up to see that Kasey was gone. I had barely begun to wonder where she was when she ran back into the room. On her heels was her dad. I looked at her with a confused face. I was waiting on her to say something but it was her dad who answered my unspoken question. "I have another daughter to walk down the isle today." he said smiling. Tears swelled up in my eyes and I hugged him. Kasey smiled, wiped my tears, and said "You don't want to ruin your make-up. Come on, It's time to start." I nodded and smiled big.

The doors opened then. Kailey and Kara walked out first, followed closely by Shann. Kasey walked out next and then It was my turn. I took a breath and then me and Greg (Kasey's dad in case you don't know) started down the isle. I was staring at my feet at first but my gaze couldn't help but drift up. Dougie was already smiling at me but when our eyes met he did one of his big cheesy Dougie grins that made me giggle. His black suit made him look taller and his red silk shirt almost made me die. I loved when he wore red! The look in his eyes matched what I felt and I could have asked for more. Greg put my hand in Dougie's and kissed my cheek. I smiled and gave him and extra hug. I turned back to Dougie and placed my hand back in his.

The priest began to talk, looking up and around at all the guest. Dougie loked over to check that no one was watching (although so many were) and he then mouthed "I love you and you have no idea how much I want you right now." He cocked one of his cocky ass grins. I smiled mischievously and winked. Kasey elbowed me lightly and then passed me the ring. I saw Danny do the same to Dougie (though a bit harder than Kasey had elbowed me) from the corner of my eye. I suppressed a giggle. "Do you, Douglas Lee Poynter, take this woman to be your wife?" the priest asked.

I couldn't help but want to laugh at the corny words but yet I truly smiled when Dougie replied "I do" with a big grin. The priest then shifted his eyes to me and said "And do you, Tabitha Jean Hutsell, take this man as your husband?" Dougie made a puppy dog face. I laughed and said "I do" though thick giggles. "I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may know kiss the bride!" Dougie wiggled his eyebrows and the kissed me deeply. He then grabbed my hand, turned, and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said. I laughed, kissed him again, grabbed his hand, and then started walking back down the isle. We were almost back inside when I heard Kasey say "See ya'll at the reception! We thank you for being her for mine and Tabby's wedding!!" I knew Danny then grabbed her hand and follow us out.

***At the reception!***

***Shann's point of view***

I was so happy for Tabitha, Dougie, Kasey, and Danny. Me and Harry were sitting down resting but My eyes were watching two of my best friends smiling and dancing. I felt a bit of pressure now. Me and Harry were the only Mcfly couple not married! I loved him and I knew I wanted to marry him one day but I wasn't sure how he felt about this. I knew he loved me as well but Harry and commitment? I wasn't sure that those to words could go together. My gazed drifted from Tabitha and Dougie, dancing in the middle of the floor, to Kasey and Danny, who were now sitting with the happy Emily and Tom. I watched as Kasey picked up Dylan and her and Dan started playing with him. I smiled. They were happy and so were me and Harry. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him with me to the dance floor. He looked a little shocked at first but he got over it. We started dancing away and I found my thought heading toward "God….I hate dresses!"

***Danny's point of view***

I couldn't believe that I was now married! If you would have told me that I would be married last year I would have laughed in your face. Now, I was married, with a son, and completely happy. I sat back and watched Kasey rocking Dylan in her arms. I smiled. I then looked behind me and saw my best mate dancing with his wife (I gotta get used to that!) and just as happy as me. I looked over at Tom and Emily, Tom holding Michelle and Emily stroking her growing belly. They were the perfect little family. I also knew that Harry intended to propose to Shann. He just wanted to wait because, according to him, "There are too many bloody weddings this month! I want to wait a bit and do it in a solo month!" I remember laughing at the way he had put it. Dylan broke me out of my thoughts when she started crying. "Oh you must be sleepy! Today has been long, huh?" Kasey whispered down to him. I smiled. I scooted over to where I could look down to him. I decided to sing to him. I quietly started singing one of Kasey's favorites to him. He started to dose off with the oh so appropriate song, Don't wake me up. Kasey smiled up and me and laid her head on my shoulder as I continued to sing.

***Dougie's point of view***

I was now married. I couldn't keep my hands, or my mouth, off of her. We danced the entire night away. I don't remember sitting down once. We slow dance, danced like idiots, and then we danced some more. It was one of the best nights of my life. My mouth was going to hurt tomorrow from all the smiling and kissing but I couldn't stop myself from doing either one and I knew that the night was FAR from over if I had any say so. Anytime she had something to say, she would whisper in my ear and the tickle of her breath always made me kiss her more. She knew this too and I'm sure that's why she did it. She so wants me! Oh ya! She knows she wants me!! Shut up Doug……you talking to yourself now! Bloody hell she's going to drive me crazy. Hm, I like it.

***Kasey's point of view***

My life was officially perfect. I never imagined being a wife or a mother by this age. Yet here I was, both, and extremely happy. I looked down to Dylan. He was sound asleep thanks to the amazing man beside me. He looked so much like his dad. Behind his now closed eyelids he had big blue curious eyes, defiantly from Danny. He also had a cute little curl popping up on his tiny head, also from Danny. His nose though, he got from me. I looked up to Danny and saw those blue eyes looking at me. "I love you" he said smiling really big. I smiled in return and kissed him hard. "I love you too" I whispered back.

***Tabitha's point of view***

I was married to Dougie Poynter. That made me….Tabitha Poynter. It was unbelievable but so perfect. Me and Doug were dancing to some slow song that I wasn't paying no attention to. My head was on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his neck. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spin. I loved it. I loved every time he made me laugh. I loved every time he even looked at me. Gah, he had no idea how much I want to pull him home by his tie. The song ended and I looked up at him. His smile took my breath away, like it always did. After I had recovered I leaned up and kissed him again. It only made him smile bigger. 'Damn him' I though as I leaned up to kiss him again.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

***The Last Chapter :'(***

***5 years later***

***Kasey's point of view***

"You did amazing up there! The crowd LOVED you guys!" Danny said as he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you babe!" I said smiling so big. "Happy anniversary" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him hard. I still couldn't believe that we had been married for five years now. He pulled away from me and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a velvet box that was just a bit smaller than my small hand. He handed it to me and said "Go on, open it." I looked up at him and smiled. I then slowly opened up the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a heart and key locket pendant. I slapped my hand on my mouth. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt tears coming fast but I forced them back. I hugged him and said "Thank you." I pulled back and then remembered my present to him. "Oh! Hold on ok?" He looked confused but said "Ok."

I ran down to where the rest of our friends and family were and slipped as I tried to stop in front of them. Shann grabbed me by the arm and saved me from busting my ass. "Oh! Thanks!" I said laughing. "You bet" she said with a giggle. "Mommy!!!" Dylan shouted up to me. I smiled looking down at my five year old son. "Just the person I was looking for!" I said smiling. I picked him up and started walking back to Danny. "Do you have Daddy's present safe?" I whispered to him. "Yup!" he said with a cute nod. When Danny saw us coming back he smiled. He took Dylan from my arms and immediately started goofing around. I smiled at them. "Ok, Dylan, give Daddy his present!" I said. "Oh! Right" he said pulling a box out of his little pocket. Danny gently took the box and opened it. It was a stylish dog tog with an photo engraved into it. It was of Danny, me, and Dylan. On the back it had "Just so you know….I love you - Kasey" engraved on the back. He smiled and quickly put it on. I smiled back. With Dylan still in his arms, he hugged me and kissed both of our foreheads. I leaned up to his ear and whispered "Oh….and another thing? I'm pregnant." I felt him smile.

***Later that day***

***Tabitha's point of view***

After the concert everyone decided to come over to mine and Doug's house. The house was so loud that I could barely hear. There was a six old girl, Michelle Fletcher, being chased by a five year old boy, Dylan Jones, both being extremely loud. Then there was my two four year old twin boys, Danny Lee and Dougie Alan David Poynter, fighting over some stupid toy. "Danny! Dougie! Put it down now and sit on the couch!" I said getting frustrated with them. Dan and Doug both looked at me and sat down. "No! Not you two! The twins!" I said laughing. Kasey started laughing so hard and Danny tried to glare at her but broke into a grin. The only kids being quiet were: Emily and Tom's soon to be five year old, Christopher Alan Lee Fletcher (who was watching Back To The Future with Tom), Kara and Pierre's three year old girl, Amy Elizabeth Bouvier (who was pasted out beside her parents), and Harry and Shann's two year old girl, Shyan Nicole Judd (who was born exactly nine months from their wedding day. We all joke around and say that we defiantly know they had fun that night!). And Laura was like seven or eight months pregnant and Kasey just found out she was again. Although I have no idea how far along.

I was so crazy to think that everything was so hectic. Only six or seven years ago me and Kasey had just moved to London hoping to start a band. Now, here we were, both married, with kids, and our dream of the band now our reality. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt hand wrap around my waist. I smiled as I turned around to face Dougie. Dangling in the space between our faces was a necklace. It had was completely silver and the chain was sturdy. On the chain, was a sterling silver guitar pic and with something engraved on it. "What does it say?" I asked. "It says 'I fucking love you' and that's fucking true" he said grinning. I giggled and said "I 'fucking' love it." I leaned up and kissed him. He then lifted my hair and clipped the necklace on with ease. I rested my hand on it and the kissed him again. "So, now that we established that I 'fucking love you'…..what did you get me" he said with his cocky grin. I grabbed him by the hand and took him to our room where I had hid it.

I pulled the box out of the closet and handed it to him. When he opened it, I could tell it took all he had not to scream. I got him tickets two the Blink 182 concert that was playing next month, a babysitter for the twins, and a dog tag just like the one Kasey got Dan (with my own customizations. We picked them out together. I love having on anniversary the same day!!!). I think that the tickets were his favorite part. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. He pushed me gently against the wall and started kissing my neck. I started giggling because I am so ticklish on my neck. I grabbed his face and made him kiss me again. He was tugging on the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it up. Of course, that is when the door opened. "Mum?!" came the tiny sound of little Danny's voice. I fixed my shirt and pushed Doug back a bit. "Yeah?" I asked as he rounded the corner. "Nofing! I just wanting to know where you was at!" he said and ran back out of the room. Dougie laughed, kissed me, and lead me out of the room.

***Danny's point of view***

I was sitting on Doug and Tabby's couch with Kasey and Dylan. He had finally stopped chasing Michelle around and was now dosing off arm my arm. I smiled down at him. I felt Kasey's head lean on my shoulder. "Oi! Your not getting tired right?" I asked. "What if I am? Huh?" she said in a playfully tone. "Well, if you were you'd be in so much trouble! Today's not a day for you to be knackered!" I replied just as playfully. She then closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. "I know your not asleep" I whispered down at her. She didn't say anything. "Want to know how I know?" I continued. She still didn't move. "I know because your not talking about me yet!" I said giggling. Her head snapped up and she blushed a bright red. "I..I don't talk about you in my sleep!" she said embarrassed. "Yes you do!" I said. That only made her turn a darker red. Through her blush she started to smile but tried to hold it back. "Shut up Mate! You snore!" Tom cut in. I couldn't help but just bust out laughing and Kasey soon joined me.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her after I had recovered. "No. I want to just stay home with you and enjoy being home with you before your tour starts" she said pouting a bit at the end. "Eyup! Your coming with me!" I said. "I know that but we never get to be alone on your tour and plus were prolly going to have shows too. I'll just miss being with you." she giggled. I picked Dylan up and then stood. "Hey Doug? Me, Kasey, and Dylan are going to head home, alright mate?" I shouted barely loud enough for him to hear. "Ok dude. See you later." Dougie said coming around the corner and hugging Kasey and me. Tabitha ran up and hugged Kasey. "Happy anniversary!" They said to each up giggling. Kasey then hugged her sisters, Emily and Laura. We said the rest of our goodbye and then made out way home.

***Tabitha's point of view***

After Danny and Kasey left everyone else started to take their leave as well. Tom and Emily were the last to leave. "Mum! Chris hit me again!" Michelle whined to Emily. "Chris, stop hitting your sister!" Emily said sternly. "Ok! Can Danny and Dougie stay then night with me then?!" Chris asked excitedly. "I don't know. What do you think Em?" Tom asked. "I don't care. It's up to you, Tabby, and Doug." Emily said. Chris looked at Tom and said "PLEASE?!" Tom smiled and said "Alright, ask them two!" he said pointing to me and Doug. "Oh, go on ahead!" Doug said smiling. (He was the cutest dad!) Chris then turned to me and gave me the puppy eyes. I giggled and said "It's fine with me!" Danny and Dougie jumped up off the couch and ran to their room to pack with Chris on their heels.

Tom, Emily, Michelle, Chris, Danny, and Dougie all left about an hour later. We ended up talking the whole time. The moment the door was closed Dougie dived at me. I faked screamed. "You, Mrs. Poynter, are kid free on our anniversary. What do you want to do?" he asked eagerly. "Well, Mr. Poynter, sounds like you already have something in mind!" I replied wit a laugh. I grinned big and cheesy. "So?" I asked. "So, this" he said, picking me up. He then proceeded to carry me bridal style up the stairs.

***Kasey's point of view***

As soon as we got home Danny put Dylan to bed. That wasn't hard to do since the kid had played himself into a coma. I smiled as Danny came back down the stairs. He was making faces and trying to be sexy. He was going a great job but I would never let him know that. "What are you trying to do?" I asked, laughing. "I was attempting to make you laugh! Which I did, eh?" he said. I laughed. "Yup! You did!" I said. He finally made it to where I was sitting on the couch. He pulled me into a hug. We talked about why I was upset with the tour thing. We talked about how unbelievable it seemed that we've been married for five years already. We talked about everything. I felt so content just sitting on our couch with him. I couldn't imagine life without him or Dylan anymore. I remember life with out him and from this point of view it seems painful. I don't really know how I made it. But I did. And I'm glad. With that I fell asleep in Danny's arms. Completely happy with my life. From every point of view…..I loved him and Dylan and I never wanted to lose this.

**And they lived happily ever af……..**

**Wait! **

You didn't think I would forget about Kelsey and Brittany did you? Well, as much as I want to say that they got what the deserved for what they did to me, I can't. They didn't get their ass beat and we didn't have any evidence to hold against them. But they rumors did find their way into the papers. 'Mcfly' and 'Music' fans all over the world were on our side. 'Better Than You' sells plummeted and their career is pretty much over. After that, Tabitha's old ring randomly showed up in her mail box with an apology letter. Didn't change things of course but we all thought it was funny. Tabitha sold the ring. She told Dougie that she didn't want something she had touched. I laughed. Both girls ended up marring some rich people and are currently sucking the life from them now. But they don't bother us. They met there match. Ok! Now! You can finish now!

**And They All Lived Happily Ever After ^_^**

**The End!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you made it to the end I would love to thank you!!! This story is like my baby. It is the first story that I have ever finished. I have a Mcfly Fansite on myspace and I started writting this story for the fans on there. With their compliments and support, I finished this story, my first ever. I am quite proud of it ^_^. I would like it if you would review and tell people about this story. I have other that I am working on but I prefer to wait until I've finished to post them because I hate to let people down if I decide not to finish it. Well....anyways contact me at if you wanna talk and I'll give you the URL to my Mcfly fansite on Myspace and if we become friends I'll give you my person Myspace. Love y'all for reading!!! -- Kasey Michelle**


End file.
